Cómo comenzó todo
by Mara1451
Summary: Su pasado siempre fue un misterio para ella, lo único que podía pasar por su mente era el fuego, la ambulancia y el vacío, una sensación de pérdida. No le prestó importancia luego de conocerlo a él, a su amado Sonic, pero su error lo cambió todo. Ahora con el mundo en las manos de Eggman, Amy debe volverse más fuerte para corregir su error y en el proceso averiguar su pasado.
1. capítulo 1: Culpa

**La historia surgió por una duda que tenía en mi mente y situaciones que me gustarían que pasaran, específicamente con Amy Rose, así que con la ayuda de mi hermana la estoy formando. Por el momento solo es una idea, y dependiendo de cómo reaccionen ustedes la continuaré, así que espero que escriban sus comentarios.**

 **Soy principiante en esto de escribir, así que cualquier detalle o error que tenga el texto por favor que me lo hagan saber.**

 **Sin más los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 1. Culpa

El pasado de Amy Rose había sido siempre un misterio, ¿de donde provenía? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Quién era ella en realidad? Aunque parezca extraño, la verdad era que ni si quiera ella lo sabía.

Por alguna razón que no entendía, cualquier indicio que la acercara a él se desvanecía en cuestión de segundos. Sabía que estaban ahí, esos recuerdos, pero por más que se esforzaba, solo pasaban por su cabeza como imágenes fragmentadas que no podía comprender.

El fuego, consumiendo todo a su paso.

La ambulancia, el sonido ensordecedor que provocaba en ella un sentimiento de terror.

Y el vacío, soledad en su interior, una sensación de pérdida.

Lo rememoraba todos los días desde que despertó en aquel hospital, pero cada vez que observaba a las familias pasear en los parques, divirtiéndose y amándose mutuamente, esas emociones se presentaban con mayor fuerza. Y por alguna razón lo añoraba.

Amor, Familia... ¿Los había tenido alguna vez?

Era desconcertante, más bien frustrante ¿Cómo era posible su falta de memoria ante su propio pasado? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? En la profundidad de su ser, sabía que era algo importante, algo que tenía que recuperar.

Y lo hizo, lo buscó hasta el cansancio durante mucho tiempo, y hubiera llegado más lejos, pero su búsqueda por dicho pasado acabó en un segundo plano. Y todo... cuando lo conoció a él.

Si, ese carismático erizo azul la había cautivado desde sus cortos 8 años de edad. Conoció a Sonic en el momento en que valientemente la había salvado de Metal Sonic cuando éste la había capturado hace ya tiempo atrás. Y con el paso de los años y de numerosas e increíbles aventuras juntos, lo que en un inicio había sido una fuerte admiración por él, se convirtió en un gran amor para nuestra pequeña eriza.

Había echo de todo para enamorar al chico, trataba de sorprenderlo, de demostrarle que era un buen partido, con métodos... muy poco ortodoxos. Sus incesantes intentos por llamar su atención consistían en persecuciones durante largas distancias con la intención de pedir una cita con él, pero a veces estas peticiones llegaban al extremo de mencionarle el matrimonio. Sonic por su parte, hacia lo posible para escapar de ella, pero la chica siempre encontraba la extraordinaria forma de atraparlo, lo que para todos era algo increíble tomando en cuenta, que Sonic era considerado el erizo más rápido del mundo. No era que le desagradara Amy ni mucho menos, al contrario, la consideraba una buena amiga, pues a pesar de su loco y obsesivo enamoramiento hacia él, sabía de antemano que ella era una chica muy amable y gentil.

Lamentablemente, meterse en líos era muy frecuente al momento de intentar llamar la atención del joven erizo. Si bien esto no era a propósito, pues era evidente que la chica solo trataba de ayudar y demostrar que era fuerte, en la mayoría de los casos los problemas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Al final siempre era Sonic quien terminaba salvándola.

En un principio, los intentos de Amy por alcanzarlo le parecían algo entretenido a nuestro héroe, un simple juego. Era en cierto punto divertido ver a la chica tratar de alcanzarlo incesantemente todas las mañanas…y vaya que no se daba por vencida. Esa perseverancia, pese a que nunca lo mencionaba, le había gustado un poco.

Pero al paso de los años, lo nuevo se volvió monótono. Se hizo demasiado frecuente que el Dr Eggman capturara una y otra y otra vez a Amy con el fin de atraer a Sonic y de esta forma, eliminar al mayor obstáculo que le impedía apoderarse del mundo. Y como era de esperarse, Sonic junto con sus amigos derrotaban al malvado villano en cada uno de sus intentos.

Sonic ya se estaba molestando, tanto los secuestros de Amy como de ella misma, lo estaban sofocado, la chica no lo dejaba en paz, pero también era culpa suya por no dejarle en claro que solo la veía como una buena amiga, tenía miedo de lastimarla y que ya no volvieran a ser amigos, pues no se imaginaba una vida sin ella.

Qué se podía esperar de una chica de 12 años, una jovencita que en su soledad solo buscaba el amor de alguien y que desesperadamente quería obtenerlo a cualquier costo.

Tal vez sólo necesitaba entender, crecer un poco y madurar, dejar de ser tan egoísta con su amado Sonic.

Es una lástima, pues lo entendió de la peor manera.

Sabía que se estaba metiendo en problemas, pero Sonic necesitaba su ayuda, quería demostrarle que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser de apoyo, quería sorprenderlo y que de esa manera él cayera perdidamente enamorado de ella. Se complicaron las cosas, creyó que podría con lo que se aproximaba, creyó ridículamente que su amor por Sonic sería suficiente para derrotar los robots del canalla del Dr. Eggman.

Pero se equivocó, lo que había empezado como cualquier otro día, se había convertido en el peor de todos.

No prestó atención a las advertencias de Tails y Knackles, ella sólo quería salvar a su amado erizo azul. Tan esmerada en su decisión, no pensó en las consecuencias. En un descuido terminó atrapada en las frías tenazas de un robot, sin escapatoria. Desafortunadamente, tratando de salvarla, Sonic, sin que ella lo deseara, salió gravemente herido.

Su pierna se había fracturado, Eggman aprovechó esto, y uno por uno los fue derrotando a todos. Afortunadamente lograron escapar a duras penas, pero eso no cambió mucho las cosas. La misión había fracasado, Eggman había ganado y por primera vez Sonic y su equipo habían sido derrotados.

Eggman no tardó mucho en apoderarse de toda la ciudad, y de esa le siguieron otras. Cuando Sonic se recuperó de su lesión, Amy ya lo estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos, preocupada, y feliz de que se encontrará bien, pero poco duró esa alegría pues lo único que recibió a cambio fue una mirada fría y hostil por parte del erizo azul.

-"¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!"- Lo había escuchado decir.-"¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡Siempre tienes que estorbar en los momentos menos oportunos!".-

Amy en otra situación hubiera replicado molesta, pero la mirada que le dedicó provocó que solo logrará formular palabras tímidas.

-"So-solo quería ayudar"-. Dudó en decir algo más pero Sonic la cortó con su respuesta.

-No, solo estabas pensando en ti misma.- dijo con desprecio y se alejó de su vista.

Tal vez Amy no había notado lo decepcionado que se escuchaba su voz, pues sólo se limitó a observar su alrededor, sus ojos solo encontraron civiles heridos y una ciudad destruída cubierta en llamas. Lo único que ella quería era ayudar a Sonic, o eso se había hecho creer, pues en realidad, por más que se negaba a aceptarlo, solo había pensado en ella misma y su felicidad, no en la de otros, no en la de sus amigos, no en la de Sonic.

Y eso fue lo peor, la joven eriza corrió lo más que pudo hacia un barranco, alejándose de la casa de Teils donde se encontraban los demás, asegurándose de que estuviera sola. En el cielo oscuro y nublado, pequeñas gotas de agua se asomaban cayendo en picada para besar el suelo, inevitablemente varias de ellas se deslizaron es sus púas rosadas asta llegar a sus mejillas, no se podían distinguir si eran gotas de lluvia o sus propias lágrimas que derramaba sin control. No le importó que su lindo vestido rojo se arruinara, pues que importaba ya. Estaba tan destrozada por dentro, sentía vergüenza de si misma, por su culpa miles de personas estaban sufriendo, quería desaparecer, tal vez así haría un bien a este mundo. Se lo pensó mejor, ella tenía que enmendar sus errores, quería ayudar, de verdad lo quería, pero era débil, tenía que ser más fuerte como los demás, como Sonic.

Una última vez, antes de marcharse de ese lugar, observó con tristeza e impotencia lo que alguna vez había sido una ciudad hermosa, próspera y alegre.

Fuego…

Una vez más, después de mucho tiempo, los pequeños fragmentos de su pasado surgieron en su mente como una gran explosión de sensaciones que no hacían más que ponerle los nervios de punta.

¿Por qué había dejado atrás algo tan importante?...oh, ya lo sabía…Sonic.

Su enamoramiento hacía él la habían hecho olvidar lo que en un principio había sido lo más importante para ella, pues Sonic y sus amigos la hacían sentir que ya no necesitaba nada más, pues ese vacío que había sentido al despertar lo habían llenado cada uno de ellos, su familia. Y ahora, regresaba a su mente lo que según ya había experimentado alguna vez…la pérdida.

¿Cómo llenar otra vez ese vació? Probablemente Sonic y los demás ya no la veían igual que antes. Tal vez la odiaban, y como culparlos, toda su vida había sido un estorbo para ellos, una molestia.

Ella debía empezar de nuevo, y para ello, debía primero volverse más fuerte, corregir su error y ayudar a salvar el mundo de las garras del Dr. Eggman.

Y también ...descubrir su pasado, sus inicios.

De regreso a su hogar o lo que había quedado de ella, pues los robots gigantes de Eggman habían acabado con la mayoría de las casa incluyendo la suya, logró escuchar los lamentos de civiles, preguntándose…¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

Amy sabía la respuesta.

Todo era culpa suya.


	2. Capítulo 2: Después del desastre

**Ya sé lo que van a decir, "¿por qué tardaste tanto?" Pues bueno, me fui de vacaciones a Los Ángeles y me la pasé todo ese tiempo paseando y visitando a la familia. Estuve avanzando con el capitulo cuando tenia oportunidad y bueno mi proceso es un poco lento...Yo escribo la historia y mi hermana se encarga de corregir mis faltas de ortografía y mejorar la redacción (recordando que tengo ayuda de ella). Digamos que mi hermanita no le gusta mucho hacer esto ya que le da flojera, pero dice que sí no me lo revisa no me dejará subir el capítulo.**

 **De todas formas disfruto mucho compartir este proyecto con ella, me hace reír cuando lee el borrador de cada capitulo porque me pone caras tan divertidas cuando no le gusta algo, hay ocasiones en que esto me molesta ya que me atrasa un poco para terminar...Pero bueno que se le va a hacer... De hecho hice un dibujo inspirado en esas ocasiones. Sí quieren revisar el dibujo (Aun no lo he subido pero pronto lo haré) les invito a que le den un vistazo a mi DeviantArt, mi nombre de usuario es Mara1451 también.**

 **Otra cosa, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz, (casi me hacen llorar) me alegra la idea de que les esté gustando la historia, mi hermana, como me está ayudando, le dije que esos comentarios también iban dirigidos a ella y se puso a ayudarme más...(Dejen comentarios es mas trabajadora así jajajaja)**

 **Sin más les dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Después del desastre.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Eggman había tomado el control, el equipo de Sonic había hecho lo posible para lograr rescatar a los pocos ciudadanos que se encontraban bajo los escombros de los edificios. Sin embargo, la mayoría había sido capturada y forzada a trabajar para el Dr. Eggman. Algunos, los que se habían negado a obedecer, intentaron escapar en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad, pero todo fue inútil, y las consecuencias por dichos actos fueron mucho peores.

Por suerte Knuckles había encontrado un lugar oculto a las lejanías de la ciudad, lo suficientemente grande y seguro como para que los sobrevivientes pudieran establecerse temporalmente. Consistía en una cueva subterránea, en la que se podía acceder a través de una abertura en la tierra, los rayos del sol podían propagarse dentro de ésta, de manera que la luz era bastante apta para ver en ciertos niveles superiores, en lo más profundo, donde dominaba la oscuridad, las antorchas y linternas eran absolutamente necesarias.

Las construcciones de las casas eran lo más simples que se podían hacer, pues con los pocos materiales que se encontraban era casi imposible aspirar a algo mejor. Pequeñas casitas de madera en las que sólo se podía dormir y eran ocupadas por tres o seis personas, no había razón para quejarse, por lo menos tenían un techo dónde acomodarse y descansar.

Sin embargo la alegría no duró mucho, los suministros escaseaban, no podían permanecer ocultos sin nada que comer, morirían de hambre si no buscaban una solución rápida. Podrían buscar en la ciudad la comida y el agua que necesitaban, pero Eggman la tenía vigilada cual halcón, sus robots gigantes permanecían patrullando la zona en todo momento, era muy peligroso y arriesgado pasar por ahí. Para solucionarlo se les ocurrió hacer exploraciones afuera del campamento, en los bosques todavía se encontraban animales, frutos y ríos que podrían usar para alimentarse, ciertos grupos se encargarían de esa tarea.

Sorprendentemente, el equipo de Sonic estaba preparado lo suficiente para resistir el panorama en el que se enfrentaban, la pérdida de la ciudad había ocurrido muy rápido, pero ellos también lo fueron y habían construido el refugio en el que ahora se encontraban.

Era de esperarse que Tales ayudara con la tecnología provisional para la guarida, construía lo que podía con lo que tenía. Los demás, como Silver, Blaze, Cream y el equipo Chaotix ayudaban a los ciudadanos en lo que se pudiera ofrecer.

No obstante, y a pesar de la ayuda que ofrecían, Sonic no estaba satisfecho, ¡¿cómo iba a estarlo?! Por primera vez en toda su vida Eggman le había ganado… él había perdido… se sentía un completo fracasado y estaba furioso consigo mismo. Dicho enojo lo exponía sin querer demasiadas veces al interactuar con sus amigos, su forma de hablar, sus expresiones, no parecía el Sonic de siempre. Esto sumado a las noches de insomnio que lo habían puesto más gruñón de lo que ya estaba, era muy difícil entablar una conversación sin que se le escapara un gesto de enfado. Deseaba desesperadamente una mejora, una forma de solucionar rápido las cosas y volver a la vida de paz y armonía que alguna vez tuvieron.

Pero los planes fracasaban día con día, idear una forma para derrotar a Eggman había sido una tarea difícil de realizar, no encontraban la manera de enfrentar la seguridad del imperio que ahora era la guarida del malvado doctor, sí esto continuaba así no pasaría mucho para que él los descubriera y acabara con todos.

Cerca de la entrada, arriba de una plataforma de roca, Amy se encontraba sentada observando los alrededores del lugar. Con fastidio se daba cuenta que ella parecía como un ciudadano más ahí, alguien a quien habían salvado, pero ya había sido la dama en peligro demasiados años, era hora de cambiar los papeles.

No perdió el tiempo, todo los días sin excepción, trataba de ayudar en lo que podía, tanto en la enfermería como en la recolección de alimento para los ciudadanos, nunca negaba un pedido de ayuda. No obstante y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, sabía de sobra que todo lo que hacía no sería suficiente, pues a menos que Eggman fuese derrotado nada mejoraría.

"Sí tan solo fuera más fuerte..." Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

– ¡Amy! – la eriza salió de sus pensamientos y volteó hacia la voz que le llamaba, era Cream, vestía una blusa blanca con un overol azul encima que le llegaba a la rodilla. La conejita se veía muy feliz de verla, pues corría a su encuentro.

– Por fin pude encontrarte. – Dijo con alegría, para después dejarle ver una expresión de preocupación. – Pregunté por ti en todas partes, pero nadie pudo decirme dónde estabas. – Amy no se extrañó al oírlo, había estado tratando de evitar a los demás todo el día, por el momento solo buscaba estar sola, pues había momentos en que no podía soportar la culpa que le albergaba al mirar sus caras, se notaba a distancia que estaban muy angustiados por lo ocurrido.

– Lo siento Cream. – sonrió forzadamente, pero su voz claramente se escuchaba nerviosa. – He estado ocupada, es todo. –

Cream, al saber de su situación, le sonrió tristemente, al igual que Sonic no había sido la misma desde hace tiempo, no sonreía como antes, sus ojos esmeraldas habían dejado de emanar ese brillo que alguna vez la hicieron lucir llena de vida.

Muchas veces intentó animarla, buscaba temas de conversación que la mantuvieran distraída, pero era inútil, en toda su vida jamás la había visto tan deprimida.

– Quería preguntarte si podrías venir conmigo a recolectar suministros en el bosque, no puedo ir yo sola, los chicos están muy ocupados y mi madre ahora mismo está atendiendo a los civiles en la enfermería, así que…– Rió apenada, estaba diciendo las cosas muy rápidamente, era demasiado obvio que quería pasar tiempo con Amy.

La eriza lo pensó un buen rato, las últimas semanas habían sido muy solitarias para ella, tal vez era una buena idea, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez en que estuvo con su amiga Cream.

Rió amargamente por dentro, probablemente era la única amiga que tenía ahora.

– Está bien. – suspiró derrotada, era difícil decirle que no a esta niña. – Te acompañaré, pero tienes que estar siempre a mi lado en todo momento, nada de distracciones o juegos, no sabemos si los robots de Eggman se encuentran ahí, así que debemos ser muy precavidas. – Amy habló con tanta seriedad que Cream solo se limitó a asentir en cada indicación que le hacía, entendía su preocupación, sabía con exactitud los peligros que había en las afueras del campamento, cuando pisaran el exterior estarían en territorio enemigo.

Afortunadamente para ellas raramente los robots de Eggman deambulaban por las zonas boscosas, sí llegaban a toparse con uno, podrían escabullirse de él mientras no estuviera muy cerca de ellas.

– ¡Muy bien! – sonrió feliz. – ¡Cuenta conmigo! Traeré a Cheese para que nos ayude con la comida, espérame en la entrada. – Se alejó dando pequeños saltitos en su andar, sus risas se escuchaban en todo rincón de la cueva, no podía esconder su felicidad de poder pasar tiempo con Amy.

La joven volvió a suspirar, a pesar de que era poco probable de que un robot las encontrara, no podía evitar preocuparse, sabía que por estas horas los robots recorrían las grandes ciudades, pero aun así… ¿Y si las encontraban? ¿Podría ella enfrentarse a los robots de Eggman? Estaba empezando a dudar de si esto era una buena idea.

Y así como había llegado ahí, caminó con lentos pasos, descendiendo la plataforma que se inclinaba hacia abajo hasta llegar al suelo, se dirigió al lugar donde pasaba la noche con Cream y Vanilla, una pequeña casa de madera, solo contaba con una litera y una cama individual, Amy dormía en esta última.

Lo mejor sería que cambiara de atuendo, un vestido no era lo apropiado para andar en una zona boscosa donde las ramas podrían atorarse en su ropa. Buscó un traje cómodo y sencillo, una blusa verde que le ayudara a mezclarse con el paisaje de los alrededores y unos pantalones de mezclilla, de todos modos en estos momentos de crisis ella no contaba con trajes tan ostentosos.

Dirigió su mirada al baúl de madera que se encontraba a lado de su cama, una de las pocas cosas que había podido rescatar de su hogar ya en escombros. Se arrodilló en frente de él y abrió con lentitud el cerrojo, como si dudara en continuar, temiendo de lo que podría encontrarse en su interior.

Para su mala suerte lo primero que vio fue un marco de foto, el cristal que protegía el contenido estaba roto, lleno de marcas oscuras que probablemente fueron provocadas por el fuego, era curioso que a pesar del estado en que se encontraba el objeto, la foto permaneciera en perfectas condiciones, como si el universo le jugara una mala pasada y quisiera recordarle todo lo que por su culpa se había perdido. Suspiró cansada, ya debería desasearse de eso, pero sabía que jamás podría tirarla, quería demasiado esa foto, desafortunadamente le provocaba un gran dolor en el pecho, creía que jamás volverían esos días de felicidad para ella.

En la ilustración solo se mostraban ella y Sonic, la eriza lo abrasaba con mucha fuerza observando sonriente a la cámara, mientras que Sonic solo se limitaba a sonreír forzadamente. Recordaba muy bien lo difícil que había sido tomar la foto, el erizo no dejaba de buscar la forma de huir del lugar, pues tomarse una foto de la forma en que solicitaba Amy no era de su total agrado, tuvo que convencerlo diciéndole que lo iba a dejar de perseguir por tres días y, como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo, de inmediato aceptó su propuesta. En ese entonces aún sabía que la consideraba una amiga.

Colocó la foto en la profundidad del baúl, cubriéndola con ropa para no verla más y prosiguió a tomar las cosas que necesitaba para el recorrido: un pequeño cuchillo, una cuerda, un contenedor de agua y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Introdujo todo en su mochila, revisando meticulosamente que nada le faltara, al terminar se puso de pie, observó una última vez el lugar donde había escondido la foto, una ligera duda le vino a la mente, sí hablara con Sonic de lo sucedido y se disculpara, ¿La perdonaría?...Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, mala idea, ahora mismo Sonic no se encontraba en una situación… "amistosa", de lejos se notaba el aura de tensión que emanaba, hablar con él ahora solo empeoraría las cosas, esto sumado a que la causante de todo este embrollo era ella misma.

"Primero arregla tu desastre Amy Rose, después te metes en más problemas". Rió nerviosamente por sus pensamientos.

Una vez afuera, se dirigió a la salida y entrada principal del campamento, a partir de aquí tenía que subir por una escalera que llegaba hasta la fisura en el techo de la cueva, a pesar de contar con varias salidas de emergencia que conectaban al bosque, esta era la forma más rápida de llegar, así, con suerte regresarían antes del anochecer.

– ¡Amy! – Cream había llegado con Cheese siguiéndola, llevaba consigo una mochila en su espalda y dos costales de tela para colocar los suministros que encontraran en el camino. – ¿Estas lista? – Rió divertida.

La eriza sonrío contagiada por su alegría, a pesar de todo Cream seguía siendo tan optimista, esperaba que así continuara. – Si, lo estoy. – Y empezaron a subir por la escalera.

Cómo había predicho Amy, el bosque se encontraba fuera de peligro, ningún robot a la vista, continuaron su tarea sin ningún imprevisto, recolectando frutos e incluso plantas que serían útiles para preparar medicina. Charlaron de cosas triviales, de sus momentos cuando Eggman solo era un villano al cual derrotaban con facilidad y no causaba amenaza alguna.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Amy sintió una felicidad en su interior, Cream había logrado alejarla de sus preocupaciones y su tristeza. Incluso Cheese se encontraba muy contento y no dejaba de hacerles travesuras a las chicas, como quitándoles la fruta que habían recolectado o haciéndoles cosquillas mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor.

Ya cuando el sol se empezaba a poner, habían recolectado el suficiente alimento para que durara dos días aproximadamente, tomaron sus cosas y decidieron regresar al campamento.

– Fue una buena idea buscar alimento, Cream, últimamente los demás están tan ocupados planeando una forma para derrotar a Eggman, que nos hemos quedado con pocos suministros. – Amy observó a su amiga, pero en lugar de ver una sonrisa vio preocupación en su rostro. – ¿Cream? –

–Me temo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, ya sabes, no soy muy fuerte como para ayudar en las misiones, pero quiero ayudar en algo. Sí llegamos con el alimento a la guarida estoy segura que todos se pondrán muy felices…– Suspiró. – No me gusta ver a todos tan tristes. – Miró los costales de comida como si fuera un tesoro importante, Amy se enterneció por sus palabras, se sintió tan orgullosa de su pequeña amiga y por un momento se vio reflejada a sí misma al verla.

– Entonces debemos apresurarnos, para que puedas ver lo felices que los harás con la comida, ya verás, todos estarán muy agradecidos contigo. – Amy le acarició la cabeza, riendo alegremente.

Cream, ya animada, sonrió con entusiasmo, dirigiéndose con paso rápido hacia la salida del bosque y miró a Amy muy feliz.

– ¡Vamos entonces! – rió con la eriza siguiéndola detrás.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Cream volviera a hablar.

– Amy, ¿Has...Podido hablar con el señor Sonic últimamente? – La intención de Cream no era ponerla incomoda, estaba preocupada de la ahora "relación" que tenían ella y el erizo azul, sabía que habían tenido una pequeña pelea, pero tenía la esperanza de que la situación hubiera mejorado, no soportaba ver a sus amigos peleados.

Esto tomó a Amy desprevenida, no había estado pensando en él en todo el trayecto, su sonrisa desapareció. – Em…Bueno…No. – Agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo. – La verdad es que no he podido hablar con él desde ese día... Tengo miedo Cream, qué tal sí…Sí él… Me odia. – Rápidamente serró los ojos con dolor, era horrible pensarlo, detuvo sus pasos poco a poco, como si de repente hubiera perdido las fuerzas para continuar. La conejita volteó preocupada.

– Oh Amy, lo siento mucho, no debí empezar el tema, olvida lo que dije. – La abrazó fuertemente, tratando de consolarla. Volvió a mirarla fijamente y le sonrió débilmente. – Pero creo que estás equivocada… Amy, estoy segura de que el señor Sonic jamás te odiaría. – Se veía tan segura de sí misma que la eriza también quiso creerlo, creer que Sonic aún la veía como una amiga.

Amy sonrió por sus palabras, tal vez ya era el momento de hacer las paces con Sonic.

Se miraron felices, sonriéndose, como si aquel lazo que compartían se hubiera intensificado aún más, de repente esos días en las que Amy estuvo distante ya no existían…

Un estruendo sacudió la tierra de repente, pasos de procedencia desconocida se aproximaron hacia ellas, cada paso era un pequeño temblor que las hizo retroceder torpemente haciéndolas caer.

Varios animales huían del lugar apresurados, algo los asustaba, y por el escándalo era fácil saber de qué se trataba…

¡Un robot de Eggman se encontraba en el bosque!

– Esto no es bueno. – Amy rápidamente tomó la mano de Cream y la llevó atrás de un gran árbol para esconderse, Cheese las siguió preocupado, colocándose arriba de la cabeza de Cream. En unos minutos los temblores se detuvieron. La eriza frunció el ceño frustrada, al parecer Eggman había cambiado la rutina de los robots, a esta hora deberían estar patrullando las afueras de la ciudad lejos de los bosques, en la noche y hasta el amanecer eran enviados a esta zona, mal momento para hacer cambios. – Quédense aquí y no hagan ningún ruido. Veré qué tan cerca está de nosotros. – susurró.

– Pero Amy, podría verte, es muy peligroso.– Cream temía por Amy, la conocía muy bien, sabía que haría lo que fuera por poner a sus seres queridos a salvo, incluso si eso conllevaba a ponerse en peligro ella misma. El miedo se dejaba ver en sus ojos. – Tal vez sí esperamos un rato más el robot se marche. – Tomó la mano de Amy atrayéndola hacía ella.

– Cream…sabes que eso no ocurrirá, la rutina del robot es vigilar la zona en círculos, en ciertos puntos se detiene para mirar su entorno, sí subo a lo alto de un árbol podré ver los lugares que ya recorrió y encontraré un camino fuera del campo de visión del robot. No te preocupes Cream, volveremos a casa sanas y salvas. – Trató de mostrarse confiada, pero ni ella estaba al cien por ciento segura, había riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Soltó la mano de su amiga lentamente para luego buscar el árbol más alto del lugar y dirigirse cautelosamente hacia el robot. Trepó lo más rápido que pudo, era fácil para ella, había estado ejercitándose para este tipo de cosas, sabía que le serían útiles en cualquier momento.

Divisó al robot no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, el gigante metálico giraba su cabeza redonda de un lado a otro, como si buscara algo en específico, apuntaba con su láser a cada ser que presentara movimiento, no atacaba, pero Amy sabía que estaba programado para disparar a civiles o cualquier ser antropomórfico que se topara en su camino, claramente…también a ella.

La eriza se ocultó lo mejor que pudo en las ramas del árbol, pudo ver que el robot se preparaba para retomar su ruta, justamente en dirección de su amiga, su preocupación creció, tendrían que rodear rápidamente al robot sin ser vistas, pero ¿cómo?

Como si hubiera encontrado el tesoro más valioso del mundo, Amy observó lo que parecían ser dos troncos huecos en el suelo, de inmediato una idea loca pasó por su cabeza, arriesgada, pero si resultaba podrían pasar desapercibidos por la gran máquina.

Cream se encontraba angustiada, los pasos del robot ya se escuchaban de nuevo en todo el bosque y ninguna señal de su amiga.

Escucho unos ruidos atrás de ella, volteó lentamente abrazando a su pequeño chao que no dejaba de temblar. Y entre las ramas de un arbusto Amy apareció con dos troncos huecos en sus brazos. Cream sonrió, a veces olvidaba lo fuerte que podía ser su amiga.

– Cream, se me ha ocurrido una gran idea, pero primero ponte esto. – le colocó encima uno de los troncos, era lo suficientemente grande como para que Cream cupiera en él, incluso Cheese podía entrar y estar al lado de ella, contaba con huecos en cada uno de sus extremos por donde la conejita pudiera sacar y meter sus brazos. Ya que el tronco le tapaba toda la cara, también tenía dos orificios más para ver.

Ya empezaba a captar el plan de Amy, el robot pensaría que eran dos troncos comunes y corrientes en medio del bosque, no les prestaría atención y se alejaría dejándoles el camino libre para regresar al campamento.

Después de que Amy se disfrazara también, se apresuró a explicarle el plan a Cream.

– Continuaremos nuestro camino de esta forma, si el robot gira su cabeza hacia nosotras rápidamente nos dejaremos de mover y aparentaremos ser unos troncos, con suerte el robot no notará la diferencia. – Cream rió con voz baja. – No te rías, es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir. – la eriza la miro con rostro divertido pero cambió su expresión cuando los pasos del robot se escucharon más cerca. – Vamos, sígueme y camina despacio. –

Lentamente y con el corazón acelerado, las dos chicas y el pequeño chao se aproximaron a rodear al robot con cautela, y como había previsto Amy el robot se detuvo para observar el área. Justo en el momento en que se dirigió a ellas, Amy y Cream detuvieron el paso al mismo tiempo en que metían sus pies y brazos dentro de sus disfraces.

Cuando el láser de detección pasó por sus cuerpos lentamente, Amy aguantó la respiración y serró fuertemente los ojos, esperando a que el robot no las descubriera y, unos segundos después…

…

Nada.

El robot siguió su camino pasando de largo a las chicas, la respiración contenida de Amy escapó de sus labios lentamente, con temor de que eso fuera suficiente para atraer al robot. Abrió los ojos uno por uno y se giró hacia su amiga Cream, sonrió con alegría hacia ella y a pesar de que no podían verse las caras, sabía que Cream le estaba regresando la sonrisa. ¡El plan había funcionado! El robot no las había reconocido en ningún momento y ya tenían el camino libre.

Rápidamente se quitaron su ingenioso disfraz y corrieron apresuradas hacia la salida del bosque, sin detenerse, Amy moría de ganas de regresar al refugio, así Cream estaría segura, no dudaría la próxima vez en revisar la zona antes de entrar al bosque, ¡Ese robot había aparecido repentinamente! Tendría que avisar al grupo que los robots de Eggman estaban deambulando por esta hora, no quería que alguien más se pusiera en peligro.

Justo antes de llegar fuera del bosque un rayo rojo pasó por delante de Amy, tan rápido y potente, atravesó uno de los árboles destruyéndolo en pedazos. Detuvieron su paso y al momento de voltear…

El robot se encontraba enfrente de ellas.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, Amy se colocó tan rápido como pudo por delante de Cream y Cheese, arrojándose encima de la niña haciéndola caer hacia el suelo impidiendo que el siguiente rayo la atacara.

– ¡Rápido! ¡Cream, sal de aquí mientras puedas! ¡Lo distraeré para que puedas escapar junto con Cheese! – se incorporaron y Amy los observó preocupada.

– ¡No voy a dejarte aquí sola Amy! Encontraremos la forma de... – Amy la cortó.

– ¡Cream por favor! ¡Vete de aquí ahora! – La eriza se percató de que el robot se preparaba para disparar otra vez.

– ¡Amy no! No puedo dejarte. – La tomó de la mano fuertemente, no quería separarse de ella.

– ¡Cream has lo que…–

No pudo terminar, otro rayo aterrizó justo en frente de ellas haciéndolas caer nuevamente, y cuando estaba listo para lanzar otro, Amy desesperada, lanzó a Cream lo más lejos que pudo apartándola del blanco del robot.

Lo último que escuchó Cream fue el gran estruendo de una explosión antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.


	3. Capítulo 3: No todo está perdido

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada con la Universidad, los profesores les encanta dejar tarea los fines de semana (Mátenme), ya me entenderán, al mismo tiempo mi hermana ha estado incluso peor que yo, se ha desvelado mucho últimamente, sus tareas son bastante complicadas que las mías, y bueno, no tiene mucho tiempo para ayudarme, pues como ya les comenté me ayuda en esto de escribir. Pero tranquilos, no tengo pensado dejar este proyecto, pero también les pediré de favor que sean pacientes, no quiero que mi hermana se vea obligada a hacer algo cuando no tiene deseos de hacerlo.**

 **Sin más que decir, y sin falta agradecer sus comentarios, incluyendo también a esas personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi FanFinc. Les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: No todo está perdido

La comodidad y suavidad del colchón le hacían más difícil abrir los ojos, pero los murmullos y sonidos del exterior le provocaban incomodidad, se movió, retorciéndose en distintas posturas buscando la más cómoda para volver a dormir, pero el dolor punzante en su cabeza la despertó completamente.

– ¿¡Se puede saber qué estaban haciendo Cream y tú solas en medio del bosque!? – La voz provenía de afuera, sonaba demasiado enojada como para tratarse de una tranquila charla, abrió los ojos con pesadez al mismo tiempo que intentaba identificar a la dueña de dicha voz.

– ¿Señorita Blaze? – Se restregó uno de sus ojos con el brazo derecho, bostezó cansada, se encontraba dentro de la casita donde dormían su madre, Amy y ella, el pequeño lugar era cubierto por la oscuridad, la noche se había hecho dueña de los alrededores.

Le dolía la cabeza, al tocársela con cuidado se dio cuenta que estaba vendada, se quejó al tacto ¿Qué había pasado?

Como una ráfaga, los acontecimientos de hace unas horas regresaron a su mente… Lo último que recordaba era que el robot las había descubierto, Amy la había apartado del camino para salvarla del rayo del robot y ella, bueno, al parecer había quedado inconsciente.

Amy…

¿Estaría ella bien? Buscó a su alrededor con impaciencia, en busca de alguien, quien sea, afortunadamente vio a su pequeño Chao dormido a un extremo de la cama. Sonrió felizmente, aliviada de que estuviera a salvo.

– ¡Cheese! Que alegría que estés bien – El pequeño Chao aún adormilado, abrió sus ojos lentamente, pero al darse cuenta de quién se trataba voló a lado suyo con velocidad, abrazándola, claramente muy alegre de que su compañera Cream hubiese despertado.

La conejita acarició la cabecita de Cheese para luego mirarlo con preocupación.

– ¿Dónde está Amy? ¿Qué paso con el robot?

Cheese se mostró confundido, inclinó su cabeza ligeramente para luego producir un pequeño sonido de su boca, probablemente no estuvo consciente cuando regresaron al campamento.

Repentinamente atrajo su interés otra voz proveniente de afuera.

– Sólo recolectábamos suministros para el campamento, Cream me pidió que la acompañara, eso es todo. –

Era la voz de Amy, ¡Estaba bien! Esperaba que no estuviese lastimada, odiaría pensar que por su culpa le hubiera ocurrido algo malo. La conejita prosiguió a levantarse con entusiasmo de la cama, caminó con apuro hacia la puerta, girando la perilla lista para salir al exterior…

 **….**

En ese mismo momento, fuera de la casa en donde se encontraba Cream, se presentaba lo que parecía una discusión entre Blaze y Amy, había civiles y reclutas haciendo su trabajo alrededor, pero los regaños de Blaze llamaban demasiado la atención como para ignorar la situación, varias miradas se asomaban con curiosidad hacia las jóvenes.

La eriza tenía la cabeza gacha, la culpa y la tristeza se notaban en su rostro, Blaze en cambio observaba con furia a Amy, con el cuerpo tenso tratando de contener ese sentimiento que se notaba claramente por la forma en que apretaba sus manos.

La mamá de Cream, Vanilla, se encontraba al lado de la puerta de la casa, mirando angustiada a las dos jóvenes que se enfrentaban. Normalmente, ante esta situación ella estaría del lado de Blaze, ¿Qué madre no se enojaría al enterarse de que su preciada hija se encontraba herida a causa de alguien? Pero Vanilla conocía a Amy desde hace mucho tiempo, sabía que no dejaría por nada del mundo qué su pequeña Cream se lastimara…pero ahora… no sabía qué pensar.

– ¡¿Y por qué razón traes a Cream en esas condiciones?! ¡Por todos los cielos Amy, está inconsciente! – Estaba muy enojada, precisamente hoy no había sido su día, las misiones sin buenos resultados la habían irritado de sobremanera, pero esto… había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

– Ese Robot apareció de la nada, no…no fue mi culpa. – Era sorprendente ver a Amy hablando con la voz entrecortada y débil, pues se sabía de sobra que la terquedad de la joven y su carácter decidido podían llegar a ser muy intensos cuando se requerían.

– ¡Tu culpa o no, era tu responsabilidad, debiste protegerla a como de lugar y lo sabes! – Blaze solo se limitó a mirarla de frente, sus ojos eran penetrantes y acusadores. Hace unas horas, Amy había llegado corriendo agitadamente a la entrada principal del campamento, pidiendo desesperadamente un doctor para la pequeña Cream que se encontraba en su espalda… ¡Inconsciente! ¿Cómo no iba a estar furiosa con ella? Se supone que debía cuidarla y evitar que este tipo de situaciones ocurrieran.

– Y…Yo…–

– ¡Amy! – La voz de Cream silenció el lugar, todos los presentes observaron con asombro a la pequeña correr en dirección a la eriza, su cara mostraba felicidad y alivio, pero sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas.

La abrazó, con la necesidad de saber que ella estaba ahí, Amy le correspondió el abrazo de igual forma, muy feliz, tan aliviada de que haya despertado, ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí jamás lo hacía? No podría perdonárselo… sí la hubiera perdido…

– Cream… – Casi parecía llorar, sus ojos se nublaban, listos para derramar las lágrimas acumuladas, pero se negó a hacerlo en frente de ella. – Estas bien, qué alegría que tú…– Amy sonrió con tristeza, alejándola un poco, sostuvo sus hombros firmemente pero con delicadeza, mirándola de frente, vio las vendas en su cabeza, esperaba que no fuera tan grabe como había pensado hace varias horas atrás. – Perdóname Cream…co…como lo siento – serró los ojos ante la culpa, afligida por lo ocurrido.

– Oh Amy, tu perdóname a mi, todo fue idea mía, yo solo… –

– Cream. – Blaze interrumpió la charla de las chicas, con voz firme y autoritaria. – Tu madre me ha hablado de tu pequeña insubordinación. Creí que se te había dicho que dos integrantes más te acompañarían, pero por lo que veo estabas sola con Amy. ¿Me podrías decir la razón? – miró con insistencia a la pequeña conejita. Ella con pena miró los ojos de Blaze, jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, sabía que estaba en problemas.

– Bueno…yo sólo quería pasar tiempo con Amy, no… no creí que fuera necesario que nos acompañarán más personas, no era una tarea muy difícil y pensé…–

– ¡Cream, eso fue muy arriesgado e irresponsable de tu parte! ¡Nunca se sabe de los peligros que puedan ocurrir dentro del bosque! – La conejita bajó la cabeza avergonzada, ella jamás quiso que esto ocurriera. – Ahora tal vez Eggman sabe de nuestras exploraciones y recolectas de comida, si es así ten por seguro que aumentará la cantidad de robots vigilantes en la zona. – Cream con cada palabra dicha, se sentía cada vez peor, la culpa aumentaba, sus manos temblaban y la preocupación en su rostro lo decían todo. Pero no era por el regaño de Blaze, era más bien por las vidas que estarían en peligro una vez que las exploraciones se hicieran más escasas por el aumento de la seguridad, y que las misiones resultaran menos exitosas y por ende que la comida se volviera a terminar.

Vanilla observó el estado de su hija, esto ya era suficiente…

– Blaze…– La gata no la escuchó, prosiguió hablando de las posibles catástrofes qué ocurrirían por este incidente, su voz empezó a volverse fuerte y desesperada, no se dio cuenta de que estaba asustando a la pobre niña.

– Va a ser más difícil conseguir la comida ¡Ya tenemos suficiente con todo lo que está pasando! A este paso no podremos sobrevivir y todos…–

– ¡Blaze ya basta! – Era increíble que la dulce Vanilla pudiera hablar con ese tono tan fuerte y directo, jamás se había visto a la madre de Cream tan molesta.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, Blaze mostró una cara de asombro percatándose del elevado tono de voz de Vanilla, dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, observando su mirada de desaprobación, la gata cambió su semblante a uno confundido para luego dirigirse a Cream lentamente… no le gustó lo que vio.

En su mirada solo pudo ver terror...

– Cre…Cream. – No sabía qué decir, se había excedido demasiado.

– Hija cálmate, descuida, todo saldrá bien. – Vanilla se acercó a la conejita, sin embargo paró cuando vio una lágrima derramarse por su mejilla. – oh mi niña, no es culpa tuya, tú solamente…–

Pero Cream no parecía escuchar, su mente navegaba por un mar de pensamientos, pensamientos que le producían horror y desesperanza. Sí Blaze tenía razón, era seguro que atraparían a los exploradores fácilmente y los obligarían a rebelar la ubicación de la guarida ¿Qué pasaría si Eggman acababa por encontrarlos? ¿Qué pasaría con los civiles resguardados en el campamento?

Posiblemente todos acabarían muer…

– El robot no nos siguió…– Blaze posó sus ojos en Amy, intrigada por la repentina afirmación de la chica. Aun así frunció el ceño un poco enojada, pero se sorprendió al momento de ver la expresión de la cara de Amy, no mostraba miedo o culpa como hace unos momentos, era un rostro sereno y sin preocupaciones. – Tuve suerte de escapar junto con Cream, aproveché la mínima oportunidad que se me dio, pero dejé allá algo muy importante… por eso fallé…pero ella no. – observó a Cream.

Nadie entendía a que se refería. Amy, se alejó del grupo y se encaminó al montón de leña que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, detrás de él, la eriza tomó algo pesado y se dirigió de nuevo a donde permanecían los demás.

– Cream mira. – Amy se colocó en frente de la niña, cargaba consigo un saco de lana, lo abrió para mostrar su contenido, ahí en su interior se encontraban el alimento y las plantas medicinales que Cream había recogido en el bosque. La conejita reaccionó al verlo, y miró con intriga a Amy sin saber a qué quería llegar con eso. Los demás observaron con confusión, pero únicamente se limitaron a escuchar las palabras de la eriza rosa. – Esto… es la comida que tu conseguiste, la llevaste contigo en todo momento, nunca la soltaste, ni si quiera cuando caíste inconsciente…Yo perdí el mío. – Le mostró la sonrisa más sincera que no había visto en mucho tiempo, reflejaba lo orgullosa que estaba de ella. – Sí alguien debe ser regañado aquí esa soy yo, fui descuidada y por eso saliste lastimada, aún así, a pesar de todo, lograste conseguir la comida para los ciudadanos, gracias a ti no pasaran hambre…Créeme, todos están muy felices y muy agradecidos contigo. –

Cream curvó sus labios hacia arriba poco a poco, una sonrisa deslumbrante se dibujó en su cara, ya no sentía temor como antes. – ¿Entonces nadie está en peligro? – La conejita mostró una carita de esperanza, llena de fe y alegría.

– No ahora…– Hubiera querido sonar más confiada, pero sabía que en estos momentos era difícil saber sí todos estaban a salvo.

Vanilla observó a Amy, estaba muy agradecida de que hubiera hecho sentir mejor a su hija, ahora sabía que lo ocurrido no había sido culpa de nadie, el único culpable de todo esto era nadie más que Eggman…

…

 _"No caigas ahora Amy"_

Algo alertó a la coneja mayor, contempló a Amy con mucha más atención que antes, pequeñas gotas de sudor cubrían la frente de la eriza, cosa que no había notado antes, era extraño, la temperatura del refugio era fría por la noche. Una vez que la eriza le dio el saco de suministros a Cream, Vanilla notó las manos de la chica. La mano izquierda presionaba al brazo derecho fuertemente, pareciera como si quisiera ocultarlo… ¡Un momento! Estaba vendado, acaso… ¿Se había lastimado?

No pensó en la gravedad de la herida hasta que vio un líquido rojo derramarse en pequeñas gotas por el suelo, Amy estaba escondiendo su herida de todos, nadie parecía percatarse, pero su vista no la engañaba, la eriza estaba pálida, con ojos pesados y una mirada perdida, sin embargo, sorprendentemente no borró la sonrisa que le dedicaba a Cream, ¿Podría ser que ella se negaba a mostrar su condición para que su hija no se sintiera culpable?

– Cream – La conejita y los demás se fijaron en Vanilla, Amy, en cambio, seguía ausente, sin prestar atención a nada. – ¿Porqué no vas y llevas la comida al almacén? –

– Si mamá, enseguida voy. – Se giró a ver a Amy con alegría. – ¿Vamos juntas?–

Al parecer la pregunta la hizo salir de su transe, pero antes de que la eriza pudiera articular alguna palabra, la madre de Cream la interrumpió.

– Lo siento Cream, tengo que hablar con Amy un momento, luego te alcanzamos las dos, ¿De acuerdo? – la conejita sólo asintió un poco confundida, pero se dirigió contenta hacia el almacén de reservas, arrastrando los valiosos suministros que había conseguido.

 _"Aguanta Amy...sólo un poco más"._

Los pensamientos de la eriza únicamente se concentraban en esas palabras.

Una vez que Cream se alejó de la vista de todos, Vanilla giró su mirada hacia Amy, quien parecía haber vuelto a su estado de ausencia, pero a la vez, su rostro dejaba mostrar el inmenso esfuerzo que le tomaba aparentar normalidad, faceta que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo.

– Cream no fue la única que se lesionó en ese incidente ¿O me equivoco Amy? – Vanilla miró seriamente a la joven, su expresión aunque serena, mostraba una creciente preocupación, Blaze en cambio observó a las dos con confusión, no entendía a qué se refería ¿Alguien más salió lastimado? Sus ojos se agrandaron con asombro al darse cuenta de la gran mancha roja que parecía expandirse sobre el vendaje de Amy y que era imposible ocultar mucho más…entonces todo este tiempo ella… De repente lo entendía todo.

Viéndose descubierta, Amy plantó sus ojos en Vanilla, hubiera deseado que nadie se enterara, sí Cream lo supiera no podría aguantar la culpa, pues la conocía, al igual que ella sólo buscaba el bienestar de la otra.

Empezó a perder fuerza cada vez más, un dolor intenso, casi insoportable, se manifestaba en toda su extremidad derecha, algo andaba mal, un sonido agudo retumbaba en sus oídos con intensidad, más fuerte cada segundo, ya no podía comprender las palabras que Blaze y Vanilla trataban de decirle, poco a poco su vista se nubló. Al dirigir su mirada hacia arriba, sólo pudo encontrarse con la brillante luna que se asomaba en la abertura del techo de la cueva, no entendía el por qué la veía un tanto peculiar, como si esa misma luna se hubiera presentado hace mucho tiempo atrás, en sus días de niñez que tristemente ya no recordaba. Siluetas, deformaciones, transformaron al astro en un símbolo brillante y muy familiar para ella...en una rosa.

– Ese símbolo…– Logró murmurar apenas, hasta que sin previo aviso, el mundo de Amy se convirtió en tinieblas, su cuerpo, pesado y sin energía, calló al vacío, la gravedad lo mantenía así. Finalmente la caída se detuvo, sin embargo no fue el duro y frío suelo el que sintió en el impacto, en su lugar, algo suave y cálido la rodeó firmemente, no sabía lo que era, pero se sentía bien y reconfortante.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Y qué era eso que emanaba tanta calidez?

...

" _Amy, vamos a jugar juntos"_

 _"Concéntrate, intenta formar el arma con tu energía"_

 _"Mamá, Papá"_

 _…_

 _"Nick"_

 _…_


	4. Capítulo 4: Gracias

**Pues bueno, por donde empiezo, primero, pedirles una disculpa... sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde mi última actualización, es solo que, por causas familiares y de tiempo no he tenido la oportunidad de dedicarle mucho a mi historia, espero que puedan comprenderlo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: AnonimusFem, katy light hedgehog, Dark, entre otras personas que me han dado algunos minutos de su tiempo para leer mi historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

" _Nada de lo que sucede se olvida, aunque tú no puedas recordarlo"… El viaje de Chihiro._

...

 **Capítulo 4: Gracias**

" _Vamos al jardín de mamá Amy_ ".

Esa voz se repetía con frecuencia en su cabeza, pero la joven eriza seguía sin encontrarle significado, no podía relacionarlo con nada sobre lo que estuviera familiarizada, sólo sabía que lo había escuchado alguna vez, en su infancia olvidada.

¿Por qué era tan difícil recordar?

Si tan solo tuviera alguna pista más, algo que la ayudara a conocer sus orígenes, su pasado. ¿Pero cómo?...

 _Nick…_

Otra vez ese nombre, su mente era un completo caos, de nuevo esas imágenes sin sentido rondaban su cabeza, no entendía nada, siluetas, sombras, rosas, era demasiado extraño. Sin embargo esto no era que le asustara del todo, de hecho, los sueños en donde el fuego y el hospital se presentaban eran mucho más aterradores, en esos casos sentía que era sumergida en un gran hoyo donde la luz del día no podía alcanzarla…era asfixiante, pues de alguna forma sabía que esos fueron los últimos lugares que rememoraba después de haber despertado.

Todo era muy confuso, pero lo que más intriga le causaba era el hecho de que estos fragmentos comenzaran a llegar a su mente con mayor frecuencia justamente después de "aquello"…si…desde aquel momento, cuando al tratar de escapar del gigantesco robot que estaba a punto de aniquilarlas, apareció ese misterioso sujeto.

 ** _Flashback…_**

 _Era difícil pensar en algo sensato en estas circunstancias, la impotencia y la desesperación crecían a cada segundo, y la situación no parecía ir para mejor._

 _Al levantarse del suelo sintió un inmenso dolor en su brazo derecho, creía que había sido provocado por la caída de hace unos instantes, pero al observar su extremidad noto para su sorpresa una herida lo bastante grave como para hacer palidecer a la joven, por suerte aún podía mover su brazo, sin embargo el dolor era casi insoportable._

 _No era momento de pensar en ello, tenía otras cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse._

 _Cream y Cheese habían perdido el conocimiento después del ataque, ella no podía escapar, el robot las tenía acorraladas listo para el siguiente disparo, sí no pensaba en algo rápido estarían perdidas, aún sí llamaba a refuerzos con el comunicador no les serviría de nada, sería demasiado tarde, el gigante metálico ya tenía su luz infrarroja sobre ella, estaba perdiendo sus opciones._

 _Tendría que luchar, ¿qué más podía hacer? Invocó su martillo, tenía la esperanza de distraer y alejar al robot lo suficientemente lejos de Cream, con suerte alguien vendría a buscarla después._

 _Pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento, algo, o más bien alguien llamó su atención._

– _¡Hey, pedazo de hojalata! ¡Ven aquí, yo soy a quien buscas! – Un joven encapuchado aterrizó con elegancia sobre el hombro del robot, portaba consigo una katana* larga y aparentemente bastante afilada. Realizando un solo ataque, una gran parte del brazo del robot fue cortado limpiamente, sin ninguna duda y con facilidad._

 _La atención de la máquina se dirigió rápidamente hacia su nuevo blanco, y Amy comprendió que esa era su única oportunidad para escapar, sin embargo, justo cuando se proponía a realizar su cometido, no pudo evitar el observar al joven con más cuidado, la forma en que se enfrentaba al robot era única, nunca había visto a alguien con tales habilidades con la espada, y qué decir de su gran agilidad, era casi como si pudiera leer los movimientos del robot. Entonces su atención se fijó en dicha arma, su hoja contenía un grabado peculiar, no podía contemplarlo muy bien por lo lejos que se encontraba el muchacho, pero un sentimiento extraño en ella hacia que por algún motivo no dejara de observarlo._

 _Pudo haberse quedado así por mucho más tiempo, pero para su sorpresa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel joven se había posicionado justo frente a ella con sus ojos aún fijos en el robot, para su desilusión en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada, estaba muy concentrado en su adversario._

– _¡Lo distraeré, llévate a tus amigos y escapa de aquí mientras puedas! – No parecía dudar de sí mismo, ni titubear con sus palabras, sin duda era una persona muy fuerte y valiente._

 _Notó que se trataba de un erizo, el color de su pelaje era de un tono terracota, era más alto que ella, probablemente incluso que Sonic, aparentaba unos veinte años, pero podría tener menos, la capucha que ocultaba su rostro hacia difícil saberlo. Sus prendas eran sencillas, la capucha antes mencionada era de color gris oscuro, también portaba consigo botas y guantes negros de cuero, viéndola de cerca su espada tenía una empuñadura de color blanco, los adornos de los extremos de arriba y abajo eran dorados, en la parte de la hoja, posicionado en el centro, había un grabado, era el símbolo de una rosa._

 _En ese momento el mundo de Amy se detuvo, mil imágenes que iban y venían inundaron su mente, su cabeza parecía un torbellino de recuerdos, por desgracia no era capaz de enfocar una sola a la vez…_

 _Pudo visualizar un valle lleno de flores, un jardín colorido, rosas por doquier, y un pequeño pueblo cuyas viviendas eran del un color blanco puro._

 _Era muy hermoso, tan cálido y familiar…_

…

 _Sí el estruendo del robot disparando no la hubiera regresado a la realidad, probablemente aún estuviera sumergida en sus recuerdos._

 _Sacudió su cabeza para volver en sí, este no era un buen momento para tener esa clase de episodios, debía salir de ahí cuanto antes. Se acercó a Cream y a Cheese, tomó a la niña y la colocó cuidadosamente en su espalda, procuró que el pequeño Chao se quedara adentro del costal de suministros que tenía Cream, era un poco pesado, y la herida en su brazo no la estaba ayudando en nada, pero tendría que soportarlo, dejó su mochila y su propio costal, ¡Al diablo con eso! Sus amigos eran más importantes._

 _Con paso rápido, se dirigió a la salida del bosque, no sin antes voltear a mirar por última vez al joven que les había salvado la vida, le hubiera gustado agradecerle. La gran máquina había perdido sus dos brazos, su lente estaba roto, seguro debido al corte de la espada del erizo, sin duda alguna era un tipo muy fuerte, necesitaban a alguien como él en su equipo._

…

 ** _Fin del fashback_**

Despertar en la enfermería no era para nada de su agrado, estar en cama, con tantos civiles heridos o enfermos luchando por recuperarse…odiaba todo eso, le provocaban mucha ansiedad, pues tristemente, regresaban a ella sus días en el hospital, sola, sin casi ningún conocimiento de qué o quien era ella…

" _Aparta eso de tu mente Amy"_ se dijo así misma.

Entonces miró su brazo, el dolor era menos intenso que antes, había sido limpiado y vendado correctamente, aunque aún no se había recuperado del todo.

Quiso levantarse y salir de allí, no le gustaba permanecer por mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

– Yo no haría eso sí fuera tú. – La voz repentina de Vanilla provocó que entrara en pánico, con nerviosismo regresó a su lugar, aparentando normalidad.

Vanilla apareció en la puerta de la entrada de la enfermería, llevaba consigo unos medicamentos y ungüentos que colocó en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado derecho de Amy.

– Tenías una fiebre muy alta y tu herida estaba derramando mucha sangre, de haber esperado más tiempo… Bueno, no importa, de cualquier manera debes estar muy débil aún. – La miraba preocupada, pero la seriedad en su voz era mucho más notoria, Amy nunca la había visto así.

Colocó una silla cerca de la cama, al momento de sentarse, miró a Amy con atención y angustia.

– Cream me lo contó todo, cuando el robot apareció, iba a disiparle a ella pero tú la apartaste... protegiste a mi hija… Amy, estabas dispuesta a sacrificar tu propia vida por... – Vanilla, con un nudo en la garganta, miró con gran tristeza a la joven eriza, ligeras lágrimas traicioneras se derramaron sin permiso por sus mejillas. – A pesar de que estoy feliz de que mi hija esté bien, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza el que tú pudiste no haber regresado, que ya no volveríamos a ver tu rostro nunca más…no quiero ni pensar en cómo eso afectaría a mi pobre Cream…– Amy contempló a Vanilla con pena, no quería que ella se sintiera de esa forma.

– Lo siento…– No sabia por qué se estaba disculpando, sólo se sentía culpable, Vanilla le estaba demostrando que era importante en su vida y en la de Cream, ¿Por qué no se sentía merecedora de ello? Se recostó y mantuvo su mirada baja, observando sus manos, buscando la manera de hacer sentir mejor a la madre de Cream.

– No tienes que disculparte, yo lo siento, por un momento desconfié de ti… Cuando supe que habías traído a mi hija inconsciente, no supe que pensar, estaba tan preocupada y enojada, pero una parte de mi sabía que nunca permitirás que algo malo le pasara a Cream. – Vanilla colocó su mano en el hombro de Amy y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, pero su expresión se borró al notar la molestia en el rostro de la chica, sus manos estaban apretando las sábanas con fuerza. – ¿Amy?...

– No, no lo entiende, yo debí protegerla, sí hubiera examinado mejor la zona, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado… ¡No puedo proteger a nadie, siempre tengo que depender de otros! – Cubrió su cara con su mano izquierda, no quería llorar, sólo haría que sintieran pena por ella.

– ¿Pero que dices? Amy, salvaste la vida de mi hija, la trajiste aquí, puede que inconsciente, pero está con vida. – No comprendía su molestia, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta? Ella era la razón de que su hija aun estuviera aquí. – Tú fuiste la que realmente salió lastimada, llegaste a tal punto que me sorprende que estés con energías para hablar y moverte, la herida de tu brazo era muy grave, tuviste fiebre toda la noche. – Colocó ambos brazos en los hombros de la eriza tratando de confortarla.

Tiró de ella en un abrazo...

El contacto con Vanilla la tranquilizó, era muy cálido y agradable, ¿Así se sentía el cariño de una madre? Tenía un poco de envidia.

" _Quisiera tener una madre también"._

– Tal vez yo salvé a Cream de ese disparo, pero sin ayuda de aquel sujeto, no hubiera podido regresar junto con ella. – Se apartó de la coneja mayor sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, le había gustado ese contacto maternal. – Es a él a quien debería agradecerle, no a mi. –

Vanilla se le quedó mirando con curiosidad, ¿Ese sujeto? ¿A que se refería? ¿Alguien más había estado presente en aquel enfrentamiento con el robot?

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando alguien más se adentró a la enfermería.

– ¿Amy? – Blaze se acercó a la cama, pareció dudar al principio, pero pronto cambió su semblante, incluso sí aparentaba confianza y decisión, guardó cierta distancia entre las dos mujeres y ella, intentaba no llamar demasiado la atención, pues no quería hacer otro numerito como el que inició ayer en la noche.

– ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede? – La eriza la miró intrigada, tal vez algo ansiosa, Blaze nunca había mostrado tanto interés por ella como en ese instante, podría jurar que había visto tristeza y preocupación en su rostro, pero creer eso era poco probable, sabía que era muy difícil que la joven gata revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia los demás.

Sorprendentemente, serró los ojos con fuerza y poco a poco fue inclinando su cuerpo, haciendo una reverencia dirigida a la joven eriza que presenciaba todo con los ojos bien abiertos.

– ¡Amy!...Te…Te ruego que me perdones, me equivoqué contigo. – No podía creerlo, ¡Blaze the Cat disculpándose… con ella!

– Blaze, no es necesario que tu…– Pero la gata no la dejó terminar.

– No Amy, te juzgué mal, sin ti Cream…– No podía ni decirlo, la conejita era muy importante para ella también, la primera amiga que había tenido, y casi perderla le había hecho sentir impotente y furiosa. Nunca debió desquitarse con Amy de la forma en que lo hizo, le dijo cosas tan hirientes, incluso a Cream la había hecho llorar…

Amy notaba la dificultad para continuar de la joven gata, debía ser muy difícil para Blaze disculparse con alguien a sabiendas que se había equivocado, pero incluso si de una u otra forma Cream había salido ilesa del ataque, se merecía cada una de las palabras que le había dedicado...

" _Ya no puedo confiar en ti"_

" _No puedes proteger a nadie"_

" _Sólo causas problemas"_

– Blaze… por favor, no es como sí hubiera hecho algo increíble o heroico… Sólo escapé y aproveché el momento para hacerlo. – Una risa algo amarga escapó de sus labios. – ¿Crees que eso es algo por lo cual estar agradecida? –

– Amy…– La gata la miró con confusión. Que había pasado con la eriza alegre y optimista que había conocido antes, incluso sí nunca habían entablado una conversación amistosa, verla en ese estado tan desanimado y sin confianza de si misma era algo que jamás esperó contemplar de la vivaz Amy Rose.

Ya no podía reconocerla.

Tal vez fue la forma en que lo dijo, o su forma tan pesimista de ver las cosas, pero por alguna razón estaba empezando a molestarle…

Y mucho…

– ¿Estas bromeando, no? – Blaze la miró con molestia, tanto así que Amy tragó en seco.

– ¿Qué? – La gata se aproximó al lado izquierdo de la cama, posicionándose cara a cara con Amy.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo?...Amy, ¡Te enfrentaste a un robot gigante!, ¡Sólo mírate! – Señaló el brazo herido de la eriza. – Estuviste dispuesta a recibir su ataque para salvar a Cream... No sé que signifique eso para ti, pero para mi, el sacrificarse para proteger a tus seres queridos es algo digno de admiración y valentía. –

La eriza observó su brazo, aún sin sentirse cómoda por las palabras de Blaze. Por supuesto, tenía razón, pero aún sentía ese gran pesar en ella, la incertidumbre del qué hubiera pasado si ese joven no se hubiera aparecido… ¿Hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a ese robot?...Probablemente no.

Eso era lo que no la dejaba en paz…

– Pero debí ser más precavida, sí yo hubiera…–

– Lo que hayas hecho o no ya no tiene importancia, Amy, lo importante ahora es que Cream y tú están a salvo. – Y le sonrió, la línea curva de su boca era pequeña y fina, pero incluso para Amy, era la expresión más cálida que alguna vez hubiese visto de Blaze.

Vanilla se maravilló, las dos jóvenes, tan diferentes una de la otra, estaban formando un vínculo de amistad sin que ellas mismas se dieran cuenta, miró de reojo a Amy, y para su sorpresa mostró una sonrisa sincera, hasta que poco a poco sus ojos se tornaran cristalinos, al mismo tiempo que se llenaban de lágrimas. Su boca empezó a temblar, por lo que mordió su labio inferior para aguantar los sollozos que estaban a punto de escapar de ella. Y al no poderlo soportar más…

Lloró…

Dejó salir toda esa tristeza, todo el dolor, la angustia y el miedo que guardaba dentro de sí misma. Sus manos trataban de limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas sin mucho éxito, pues estás salían nuevamente sin parar.

– Está bien. – Vanilla la atrajo hacia ella en un reconfortante abrazo, acariciando su cabeza suavemente. – Todo está bien ahora…–

Blaze nunca fue buena en mostrar afecto a los demás, pero se limitó a colocar su mano derecha en el hombro de Amy, dándole un pequeño apretón en señal de empatía.

– Gracias…– Fue casi un susurro por parte de Amy, pero fue suficiente para que la gata la escuchara.

– No…Gracias a ti, Amy. – Con una última mirada de gratitud, se retiró para darle privacidad. Salió de la enfermería con la mente despejada, ya había corregido su equivocación y ahora, sintiéndose más tranquila, prosiguió a buscar a cierto erizo blanco.

 **...**

Blaze y Silver habían sido llamados hace varios meses atrás, mucho antes de que Eggman tomara el control de casi todo el mundo. Ellos dos fueron requeridos para ayudar a Sonic y a los demás a detener el malvado plan del doctor. Quién hubiese imaginado que incluso todos ellos no serían suficientes. Blaze aún no lo asimilaba, ¿Cómo era posible?... Si, tal vez se confiaron un poco, pero, aún así…

Aquella vez el Dr. Eggman había tenido todo calculado, como si ese plan estuviese planeado desde hace años, cuando habían creído tener la victoria, Eggman los sorprendió con un ejército de robots gigantes, pero no eran comunes, generaban una energía tan poderosa como las esmeraldas del caos, sus ataques eran demasiado potentes… Les fue imposible, y con Sonic mal herido, apenas habían logrado escapar.

Y ahora estaban aquí, esperando un milagro qué tal vez nunca llegaría…

– Blaze. – Escuchó a su compañero llamarla desde lo alto, dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y observó a Silver aterrizar justo enfrente de ella. – Te he estado buscando, ¿Dónde estabas? –

– Fui a ver a Amy, su herida era más grave de lo que imaginaba…– Se quedó pensativa un par de segundos, pero Silver la interrumpió.

– ¡¿Amy?! ¡¿Se ha lastimado?! No…no lo sabía. – El erizo blanco parecía preocupado, desde que fueron derrotados de forma tan estrepitosa en aquella batalla con Eggman, casi no había estado al tanto de lo que le pasaba a la eriza, y que le contaran que había tenido un incidente era muy repentino para él. – ¿Se encuentra bien?–

– Silver tranquilízate, ella está bien ahora, pero necesita descansar… es raro que no estés enterado, todo el mundo párese saberlo. – Blaze sabía que Silver se había hecho amigo de Amy. Desde que se conocieron, ella le había enseñado mucho del mundo actual en que vivían, siendo él del futuro, todas las costumbres del presente eran un poco extrañas para el erizo.

– He estado ocupado, Sonic me a tenido como esclavo desde ayer, los planes para tomar Central City han fracasado uno tras otro…– Suspiró cansado. – No lo sé Blaze, creo que Sonic ya no está pensado con cordura, creé que puede hacer todo solo, no sigue los planes como se le indica...Pienso que está desesperado por derrotar a Eggman. – La gata comprendía su preocupación, Sonic había cambiado, su personalidad era algo fría y demandante últimamente, por no mencionar su estado de insomnio que lo había puesto muy irritante.

– Ni que lo digas. – Blaze suspiró de igual forma que Silver.

– ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? – La gata miró al erizo sin comprender a qué se refería, al captar esto Silver continuó – Me refiero a Amy, ¿Cómo es que de repente está herida en la enfermería? –

– Eso… fue culpa de un robot de Eggman. – El erizo blanco abrió los ojos con asombro, no podía creerlo. – Lo sé, también me sorprendió cuando Cream me lo contó…Amy la apartó cuando el robot iba a dispararle, por suerte el rayo sólo le alcanzó a rozar el brazo… Ella…fue muy valiente. – Estaba aliviada de que estuviera bien, le debía mucho a la eriza, y quería hacer algo por ella para agradecerle, no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión algo triste, pero trató de volver a la normalidad tan pronto como pudo.

Respiró hondo para poder calmar sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, debía concentrarse y prepararse para lo que se aproximaba.

– Vamos, debemos reunirnos con los demás, nos están esperando. – La gata corrió hacia los niveles más altos de la cueva, dispuesta a llegar rápido a la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en el cuartel general.

Silver se mantuvo quieto, observando a su compañera marchar hacia el cuartel, no quería asistir a esa reunión, estaba demasiado cansado, no había podido tomarse un respiro y su cuerpo demandaba reposo. Hubiera querido visitar a Amy en la enfermería, llevaba tiempo sin verla, ella era buena para levantar los ánimos en momentos de crisis, y necesitaba que le contagiara su optimismo con urgencia.

Pero luego recordó lo que le dijo Blaze…

Sus ojos se posaron en la enfermería, se sentía muy intrigado y sobre todo preocupado por su amiga, quería ir y preguntar por su estado… ¡Pero esa maldita reunión…!

Suspiró molesto, tal vez lo haría más tarde. Al final terminó por seguir los pasos de Blaze y dirigirse al cuartel… Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Sonic estaría enterado de lo ocurrido? Bueno, se supone que Amy y él son amigos, sería extraño si no lo estuviera.

…..

Un erizo azul observaba el horizonte, sus ojos verdes denotaban un sin fin de emociones, entre las que destacaban la irritación, el cansancio y el estrés, expresiones no muy comunes en alguien como Sonic. Había llegado a la sima de una montaña sólo para contemplar un punto en específico, Central City, el lugar donde había comenzado todo o más bien… donde había sido derrotado.

Todos esos inocentes

Todas esas familias

¿Qué clase de héroe se hacia llamar?...

– Sonic. – Tails apareció detrás de él volando.– Ya es hora… los demás nos esperan. – El erizo azul movió sus ojos hacia el zorro de dos colas, dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y molestia. – Sé que no te gustan pero sabes que tenemos que crear un plan para…–

– Para infiltrarnos y atacar por sorpresa, lo sé, no me lo repitas…– Siempre era lo mismo, idear plan tras plan, ¿Qué sentido tenía si no llegaban nunca al objetivo? Eggman lo tenía todo pensado, no habían podido ni llegar a la entrada de la ciudad sin que varios robots ya los tuvieran rodeados.

Se giró para darle la cara a Tails… y allí estaba esa mirada, la misma expresión que le dirigían sus amigos cuando se topaban con él. ¿Preocupación? ¿Pena? ¿O era acaso miedo? No estaba seguro en realidad, pero desde hace algunos meses que pasaba.

Era por él, ya se había dado cuenta, y lo sabía, su actitud no había sido la más adecuada, ¿Pero podían culparlo? ¡El mundo era un completo caos! Todo sucumbía ante el miedo, las personas pasaban hambre, sufrían de insomnio, enfermedades, pero aún así depositaban su confianza en ellos, creían en ellos, eran los héroes que los salvarían a todos ¿no? Era claro que algo no estaba haciendo bien, pues no importaba cuántos planes, cuánto esfuerzo empleara, siempre parecía estar un paso atrás de Eggman. Estaba harto de tantos fracasos, no podía ser el único que sintiera todo desmoronándose. Sentía un peso tan grande en sus hombros que no creía poder permanecer más en pie.

– Lo siento Tails, no quise desquitarme contigo, es sólo que…–

– Lo sé…descuida, lo entiendo. – A duras penas el zorro le sonrió, pero su mirada revelaba más de lo que se imaginaba.

Sonic bajó de la montaña, por raro que parezca no estaba con ánimos de correr, Tails lo siguió no sin antes observar la ciudad en las lejanías, ahora era, para su disgusto, una ciudad de metal, con muros de hierro evitando el paso de cualquiera. Suspiró con tristeza para luego regresar con Sonic, sería un camino un poco largo pero con suerte estarían a tiempo para la reunión.

…

" _Provocar miedo en los corazones era difícil…Pero Eggman lo había hecho muy bien."_

* * *

 **Nota:** **Katana*: "Espada Japonesa".** Se refiere a un tipo particular de sable de filo único, curvado, tradicionalmente utilizado por los samuráis.


	5. Capítulo 5: Una energía misteriosa

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Cuanto tiempo ¿no? Jejejejeje (Risas nerviosas)…**

 **Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde mi última actualización, pero es que la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente, a parte que mi salud no había estado bien los últimos meses… Pero, ya me recuperé (Espero) y con ganas de continuar. El tiempo de espera para el siguiente capítulo es indeterminado, pues, como ya saben mi editora (Mi hermana) no siempre está de ánimos para ayudarme (Le da flojera), pero espero y me tengan paciencia…**

 **Como siempre, Gracias por sus visitas a mi fanfic y a aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo para dejarme comentarios, en verdad me animan mucho.**

 **Oh, otra cosa, no lo había comentado en el capítulo anterior pero ¿Qué les parece mi portada para la historia? ¿Les gusta? y para aquellos que quieran observar más de mi arte los invito a mi Deviantart: Mara1451**

 **Sin más los dejo con el capitulo:**

* * *

Capítulo 5. Una energía misteriosa

Las horas trascurrían en el cuartel general, las computadoras y los aparatos electrónicos de Tails saturaban el lugar con sonidos constantes y agudos. Un equidna rojo veía fijamente las manecillas del reloj avanzar, sintiendo cómo la poca paciencia que poseía se iba agotando cada que se escuchaba un tic tac. Caminaba de un lado a otro, como un animal salvaje enjaulado con ansias de salir al exterior. Atrás de Knuckles, sentada en una gran mesa redonda, una murciélago blanca lo observaba con aburrimiento, en sus manos llevaba un comunicador, al parecer trataba de contactar a alguien, pero su llamada no mostraba signos de ser atendida.

– ¿Por qué no contestan? Ya es tarde, se supone que debían de estar aquí hace una hora. – Suspiró irritado. – Y se hace llamar el más rápido del mundo.-

– Tranquilízate. – Dijo la murciélago.- Tails y Sonic estarán aquí pronto. Ahora sólo respira hondo, tus malas vibras me están alterando a mí también. – Si bien uno de los pasatiempos más divertidos de Rouge era molestar al equidna rojo, admitía que escuchar sus quejas y maldiciones durante tanto tiempo comenzaba a fastidiarle un poco. Por otro lado, era cierto que el erizo azul se estaba tardando.

Knuckles dejó escapar un gruñido que debía ser el quinto en toda su estadía ahí, claramente la compañía de la murciélago no lo estaba haciendo sentir mejor, pero no tenía ganas de iniciar una discusión con ella, el simple pensamiento de estrellar sus puños en la cara de Sonic era suficiente para calmarlo.

Poco después las puertas del cuartel se abrieron, los dos individuos que atravesaban la puerta eran Silver y Blaze, ambos mostraban un semblante firme y serio.

– ¿No han llegado aún?– Blaze, impaciente por la demora del erizo azul buscó su comunicador dispuesta a llamar al susodicho.

– Ni te molestes, ya lo intenté…– La murciélago mostró su aparato a Blaze reafirmando lo antes dicho.

La gata dejó soltar un gruñido de molestia, cada minuto era crucial, estaban perdiendo tiempo muy valioso esperando a esos dos. Ahora mismo podrían estar salvando miles de vidas atrapadas en la ciudad.

En ese instante un gran estruendo azotó la pared de metal de uno de los rincones del cuartel, marcas en forma de puños la desfiguraban considerablemente, era evidente que dichos puños provenían de Knuckles. Los demás sólo se mantuvieron callados, era mejor cerrar la boca cuando el equidna rojo se ponía furioso. – Ese idiota… ¿¡Que rayos está esperando!? – gritó.

– A que dejes de hacer tú rabieta. – Las compuertas se habían abierto para dejar mostrar al erizo azul que tanto esperaban, su mirada era severa y profunda como de costumbre... o como se supone que ahora era después del incidente. Detrás de él caminaba Tails, un poco temeroso de la furia candente que ahora dominaba a Knuckles, estaba muy consciente de su tardanza.

– ¡Tú! – Exclamó el equidna que parecía a punto de explotar. Se acercó bruscamente al erizo, sus pisadas al andar eran fuertes y retumbaban con eco en las paredes del cuartel. Al detenerse, estaba cara a cara ante Sonic, su mirada lanzaba fuego y sus dientes rechinaban con dureza mientras gruñía.

– Hola a ti también knuckles. – Su tono de voz era sarcástico, antes podría parecer que era en plan broma, muy común en Sonic, sin embargo ahora se dejaba ver cierto fastidio, había cambiado, él era distinto y esta vez no estaba bromeando.

" _Se acabaron los juegos"_

– ¡¿Se puede saber en dónde estaban ustedes dos?! – Knuckles primero posó su mirada en Sonic, pero éste sólo lo ignoró y siguió su camino hacia la mesa redonda del centro del cuartel. Al darse cuenta que no recibiría respuesta, por lo menos no rápidamente, miró al zorrito expectante. – ¿Y bien? –

– Es… estábamos en las afueras de Central City, sólo recorríamos los alrededores para identificar cuál era la ruta más rápida hacia la ciudad, sin tener el riesgo de enfrentarnos con los PinkRobs… – Se aproximó a presionar algunos botones de la computadora del cuartel y en un instante el mapa de la ciudad era proyectado en la mesa del centro, era un holograma exacto de la ciudad con información muy bien detallada.

– ¿PinkRobs? – Knackles y los demás empezaron a acercarse a la mesa, cada uno observando el gran mapa.

– Creo que es un buen nombre para los Robots que ahora construye Eggman.– Tails sacó de su mochila un pequeño robot rojo. Al ver su estado era fácil decir que había sido destruido recientemente pues aún se movía y producía pequeñas chispas de energía rosa de su cuerpo metálico. – Verán, mientras estábamos investigando, nos topamos con este robot espía. Cuando Sonic lo destruyó pude notar que producía una energía de un tono rosa algo particular y muy poderosa…–

– ¿Poderosa?... ¿Cómo las esmeraldas? – Blaze contempló al robot con mucho interés. Ciertamente, desde hace tiempo buscaba la razón de su derrota y sabía que estos robots eran los causantes de ello. Por otro lado, éste que tenían en manos era muy pequeño en comparación a las grandes maquinas que vigilaban los bosques y ciudades en el dominio del doctor.

– Yo… Comparé ambas muestras Blaze y con certeza puedo decir que…– Tails dudó por un momento, le preocupaba revelar su descubrimiento a sus amigos, no era su intensión preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban.

Sonic se mantuvo callado, su mirada era distante, observaba al robot con cierto desconcierto, como si le inquietara.

– El poder que estamos presenciando, o por lo menos la cantidad que estimo que posee Eggman, es diez veces más poderoso que todas las esmeraldas del caos juntas… –

– ¡Imposible! – Knakcles gritó dando un golpe a la mesa, sí el holograma de la ciudad fuera real, ahora mismo tendría un gran cráter en forma de puño justamente en la guarida de Eggman. – ¿Cómo es que ha conseguido tanto poder ese cara-huevo? – Los demás no parecían sorprendidos por la reacción, era bastante comprensible.

– Tiene razón – Comentó Rouge. – Siempre hemos vigilado de cerca a Eggman, cada uno de sus planes ha sido arruinado por nosotros. ¿Cómo es que de repente logró obtener ese poder sin que nosotros notáramos algún indicio de ello? –

– Eso mismo pensé, pero luego de meditarlo un poco me di cuenta que en todo este tiempo conociendo y enfrentando a Eggman, él podría haber estado preparándose para ese ataque. – Tails no acababa de creérselo pero de ese modo todo tenía sentido.

– Pero… no tiene lógica. Sí siempre tuvo el poder necesario para acabar con nosotros, ¿Por qué esperó tanto tiempo para ejecutarlo? – Blaze no entendía, algo no cuadraba bien con lo que decía Tails.

La habitación quedó en total silencio, pero no duró mucho tiempo pues el erizo azul, después de estar callado durante toda la junta, por fin se limitó a hablar.

– A menos que… Eggman no hubiera encontrado la forma de controlar ese poder… hasta ahora. – Todos miraron a Sonic con asombro, pues no era de los que ponía demasiada atención en estas juntas, sin embargo parecía haber escuchado lo suficiente para llegar a tal conclusión. No parecía equivocada, de hecho era bastante razonable.

Tails asintió convencido. – Eso podría ser…–

Silver por su parte tomó en sus manos al pequeño robot, un escarabajo volador de color rojo, su tamaño no era más grande que el de su mano, por lo que no presentaba una gran amenaza, pero aun así lo examinaba con mucha atención. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Una energía más potente que las esmeraldas? Parecía imposible.

– Entonces… esta energía rosa…– Silver comentó pensativo.

– Si, es parte del poder que ahora posé Eggman. – Tails miró a cada uno de sus compañeros, y como de costumbre se detuvo en Sonic, sentado en su lugar un poco absorto de su alrededor, sus ojos sólo contemplaban Central City, el imperio de Eggman, y por un momento, en una fracción de segundo, pudo ver la culpa, el rencor y el enojo que ahora inundaban los pensamientos de su amigo.

El zorrito miró la pantalla intranquilo, el plan que tenían entre manos podría realmente funcionar, pero las grandes bajas que podrían sufrir si fallaban serian aún más estrepitosas, la idea de que Eggman pudiera descubrirlos y acabar con todo lo que les quedaba, los ciudadanos resguardados en el campamento, sus amigos y la poca esperanza que conservaban, el sólo pensarlo le carcomía el cerebro.

Al ver que nadie decía una palabra Knakcles suspiró pesadamente y gruñó para llamar la atención de sus amigos.

– ¡Bueno! ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! Empecemos con esto de una buena vez. – Todos menos Sonic sonrieron levemente por el entusiasmo del equidna y rápidamente comenzaron con los preparativos para el ataque.

– ¡Sí! – Exclamaron todos.

...

A primera hora en la mañana, un ruido estrepitoso se escuchó en todo el campamento ¿Una trompeta? Las voces de los civiles se oían por todo el lugar, algunas sonaban preocupadas, otras simplemente eran escupidas como molestas órdenes a todo pulmón. ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaba haciendo tanto escándalo a esta hora?

Esto era lo que pensaba Amy en esos instantes, abrió los ojos con pesadez y gran molestia, no había podido dormir muy bien, después de haber llorado lo que parecía ser una eternidad, logró calmarse gracias a los afectos y caricias de Vanilla, por desgracia, al momento de cerrar los ojos y quedar profundamente dormida su mente la guiaba a sueños extraños que lejos de dejarla dormir la hacían despertarse en medio de la noche con la respiración entrecortada y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Así estuvo toda la noche sin poder pegar el ojo, pues creía que si volvía a intentarlo regresarían los mismos sueños que seguían estremeciéndola.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Amy miro a su alrededor desubicada, restregó sus ojos para poder enfocar mejor su vista. Suspiró cansada a darse cuenta que aún seguía en la enfermería. – Debo salir de aquí. – Se dijo así misma.

Se colocó a la orilla de la cama con cuidado, a pesar de haber guardado reposo sabia que su herida no había sanado del todo, sin embargo ya no le dolía, probablemente por los analgésicos que le habían administrado. Se colocó los zapatos y tomó una manta para protegerse del frio. Caminó en puntillas hacia la salida, aprovechando que Vanilla no estaba a la vista, seguramente la arrastraría de vuelta a la cama si la viera ahora mismo.

Ya afuera notó que todo el mundo estaba preparándose para algo. El sol ni siquiera había salido, apenas se proyectaban los primeros rayos saliendo de la gran abertura del techo, los cuales eran muy escasos como para poder ver con claridad el campamento.

Algunos reclutas hacían fila para llegar al espacio que había sido designado como almacén de armas y equipamiento de supervivencia, otros juntaban suministros que seguramente llevarían consigo, se estaban preparando para algo y Amy tenía una clara idea de lo que pasaba…

– Van a enfrentarse a Eggman. – susurró para sí. Caminó con cautela hacia sus aposentos, temiendo encontrarse con alguien familiar ahí, abrió la puerta con lentitud para ver el interior… Suspiró de alivio, no había señales ni de Cream ni de Vanilla.

Tomó algunas cosas de su baúl, ropa limpia y ciertos objetos de aseo, sabía que no era el mejor momento para tomar un baño, pero no había tocado el agua en todo el tiempo que estuvo con Cream y en la enfermería. Se sentía asquerosa.

Se acercó al baño y prosiguió a tomar una ducha rápida.

...

Vanilla había terminado de ayudar a los reclutas con los preparativos para la lucha, cada enfrentamiento que se había hecho siempre terminaba con muchos heridos, así que no podía quedarse quieta sin poder aportar algún apoyo. Cuando terminó se dirigió rápidamente a la enfermería para ver cómo se encontraba la eriza rosa.

– Amy, cariño, he venido a cambiarte las vendas de tu…– Pero no terminó de hablar, la cama en la que se suponía que estaba la eriza estaba completamente vacía. – No puede ser. – dijo con cierto disgusto.

– ¿Que ocurre mamá?... oh. – Cream venía detrás de la coneja mayor, justamente por lo mismo que su madre, sin embargo al ver la situación sólo optó por reír ligeramente por el ya esperado escape de su amiga. – Parece que escapó mamá. – Dijo, consiente de la gran aversión que sentía Amy hacia los hospitales.

– No me digas. – Y con una mirada casi risueña observo a su hija –Seguramente está en la recamara, ya verá cuando la encuentre. –

Cream y Vanilla caminaron hacia donde estaba su habitación, sin embargo una voz las detuvo de repente, era un joven perro, parecía un mensajero y por su aspecto había estado corriendo mucho.

– Sra. Vanilla, que bueno que la encuentro, el grupo beta tiene escases de suministros, sería demasiado riesgoso para ellos marchar en esas condiciones, necesitan más apoyo de los recolectores para reunir más alimento. – El joven al terminar de hablar respiró hondo, había comunicado todo sin pausa alguna.

– Pero acabamos de recolectar ayer, estaba segura de que eso era suficiente para alimentar a todos. – dijo la coneja mayor.

– Señora, han incrementado el número de reclutas, las cantidades de comida que les ofrecen no son suficientes. Le pido en nombre de todos que llame a su equipo para traer más suministros, se lo encargo por favor. – Y tras decir esto se marchó corriendo hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

– Oh cielos… Cream, hija, busca a Amy por mí, asegúrate que no se esfuerce demasiado, en cuanto termine las alcanzaré. –

– Si mamá, déjamelo a mí. – Y tras un pequeño abrazo por parte de la conejita, continuó su marcha hacia los dormitorios.

...

Amy, había terminado de cambiarse, usaba un pantalón camuflado con una playera de tirantes de color blanco y unas zapatillas deportivas de color café. Su brazo lastimado lo había envuelto en una bolsa de plástico pues era malo que se mojara, se lo quitó lentamente, con sumo cuidado para no tocarlo tanto, no quería sentir dolores al mínimo contacto. En toda la vida de la joven, o al menos lo que recordaba de ella, nunca había sufrido una herida de tal magnitud.

Tal vez no era para tanto, estaba segura de haber visto heridas más impactantes que la suya, además ya se sentía mucho mejor. Observó con detenida atención su vendaje, y lentamente lo desenvolvió. Ya en los últimos giros se detuvo, recordaba lo horrible que se había visto su brazo al momento de recibir el ataque, esperaba que tuviera un mejor aspecto.

Segundos después continuó con su acción, la tención iba aumentando con cada vuelta dada, una parte de ella deseaba no ver la herida, pero otra le decía que lo hiciera, pues su curiosidad era más grande. Demasiado concentrada en su tarea, no se dio cuenta del rechinido provocado por la puerta siendo abierta, ni del grito sorprendido de la persona en la entrada…

– ¿Pero qué…? – Logró exclamar apenas por el asombro. La venda caía con delicadeza en el suelo de madera, deslizándose por el pequeño soplido del aire que entraba por la puerta abierta.

– ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Tu herida…– Cream no acaba de entender lo que pasaba, era irreal…

¡Su herida no estaba!

– Cream…ah, dime, e…esto… ¿Esto es normal? – Amy veía a Cream con incredulidad y confusión, era bastante obvio que ella tampoco entendía lo que pasaba.

– Por supuesto que no, Amy, no era para que te curaras en sólo un día. – La conejita aun sin terminar de creérselo se acercó a la eriza con rapidez, tomó el brazo de ésta para analizarlo, pero apenas mostraba una marca leve en su piel, era como si las células de Amy se hubieran regenerado el triple de rápido que lo normal.

– Entonces, tal vez no fue tan grave como creíamos. – dijo ella buscando una explicación lo bastante creíble.

– ¡Mi madre me dijo que perdiste mucha sangre! –

– Algunas heridas puedes derramar bastante sangre y no son tan graves. –

– Pero ninguna dura un día en sanar. –

– … –

– … –

– ¿Magia? – Dijo la eriza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La conejita soltó una carcajada de repente, sólo a Amy se le ocurriría bromear en un momento como este. No pasó mucho para que la eriza se le uniera con las risas.

– Bueno sea lo que sea lo importante es que ahora estás bien, mejor que bien diría yo. – Cream abrazó a su amiga feliz, no sabía cómo, pero agradecía que su amiga estuviera en excelentes condiciones una vez más.

– ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? – Dijo Amy con determinación.

– ¿Eh? – la conejita se separó para ver a Amy a los ojos, a pesar de lo que pretendía con su voz segura, su mirada delataba cierto nerviosismo.

– Ya no huiré Cream, esta vez, aunque Sonic no quiera ni verme… voy a luchar a su lado junto a los demás. – Tomó su mochila y su comunicador, se preparaba para salir. – Sin importar sí soy o no de mucha ayuda, debo hacerlo, debo reparar mi error... – Sus pasos la condujeron a la puerta del dormitorio para después abrirla dispuesta a salir de ahí.

– ¡Amy espera! – Escuchó detrás de ella a su amiga, su cabeza volteó en dirección a la conejita que le miraba con ojos preocupados y suplicantes.

– Cream no trates de detenerme, ya lo decidí. – Cream negó con la cabeza.

– No, no es eso. Amy, lo que pasó con Eggman aquella vez fue un accidente, no fue culpa tuya, tu intención principal era ayudar, lo sé, porque te conozco y sé que nunca harías algo para lastimar a los demás a propósito… – Cream se acercó a Amy, tomó sus manos con delicadeza y la miró a los ojos. – Amy… No trates de arreglar algo que tú no rompiste, tú no hiciste nada malo. – A veces la madurez de Cream le sorprendía como no tenía idea, era como un pequeño rayo de luz que la iluminaba en los momentos más angustiosos y difíciles, no obstante, Amy se negaba a aceptar que lo que pasó no había sido su culpa.

– Pero yo…Yo fui una tonta Cream, creí que sí lograba demostrarle a Sonic que podía enfrentarme a Eggman, lo sorprendería y se enamoraría de mi…– Rió con amargura, su voz era tan triste y melancólica que hacía que a Cream se le rompiera el corazón. – No escuché a los demás cuando me dijeron que no fuera, ellos sabían que no lo lograría, porque no era fuerte, ¡No soy fuerte!... Pero esta vez será diferente, intentaré dar lo mejor de mí, y no porque quiera impresionar a Sonic. – La eriza se liberó del agarre firme de Cream perdiendo el contacto suave y cálido que le transmitían sus manos. Ya liberada posicionó sus propias manos en los hombros de su amiga y la miró cariñosamente.

– Esta vez, y de ahora en adelante, lo haré por ti, por aquellas personas que amo y lo necesitan. –

Cream se enterneció por sus palabras, no pensó en nada más que abrazarla fuertemente. Su pequeña risa se escuchó dulcemente en la habitación y para Amy era como una hermosa melodía que quería escuchar por el resto de sus días.

– _Tal vez no te has dado cuenta Amy pero siempre, desde el momento en que te conocí, has pensado en la felicidad de los demás y en su protección. No eres egoísta._ –Cream pensaba esto mientras desasía el abrazo y sin que ella lo deseara, la eriza se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta, no sin antes regresar la mirada hacia ella y sonreírle con cariño.

– Buena suerte. – Susurró, apenas audible para la eriza, y sin más que decir, ésta abrió la puerta para salir del dormitorio.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el exterior, miró en dirección al cuartel general que se encontraba unos pisos más arriba de ella, respiró hondo, calmando sus fuertes latidos emocionados por encontrarse con su amado erizo azul.

" _Esta vez no_." Se dijo así misma.

" _Esta vez… voy a hacer lo correcto"_

Y con paso firme se encaminó con rapidez hacia el cuartel.

...

– ¡Aaaaaaaaah! – Un grito desgarrador inundó las paredes del laboratorio.

Un sujeto encadenado gemía de dolor mientras la sangre se derramaba de su boca. Cuando el dolor parecía disminuir un poco, el individuo dejaba ver el gran cansancio que sentía por la simple mirada moribunda que portaba, y era entonces cuando un nuevo ataque de dolor lo invadía por completo y otro grito se volvia a escuchar en aquel lugar frio y desesperanzador. El piso, ahora manchado, era limpiado constantemente por robots que permanecían en ese lugar a sabiendas que en poco rato el suelo volvería a colorearse de rojo, lo cual era desagradable a los ojos de su amo y creador.

– Oh vamos, debes de estar bromeando, ¿En serio no soportas una simple suma de energía en tu sistema? – estas palabras se escucharon por el largo pasillo que se dejaba ver ahora que las puertas de metal se abrían para dejar pasar al hombre dueño de la voz.

Su risa resonaba en las paredes de forma burlesca, no parecía tener una pisca de compasión por el sujeto, quien, en estos momentos estaba atrapado entre cadenas y tenía el cuerpo entero maltratado y cubierto de cables y tubos conectados a él.

– A este paso no me serás útil por mucho más tiempo. – Eggman apagó la máquina que era causante del dolor del esclavo. – Pero estás de suerte amigo, pronto serás remplazado, deberías estar feliz. – Dijo para luego dirigirse a su oficina.

La pantalla grande proyectada justo en frente de su ventana, mostraba imágenes de distintos lugares que eran captados por sus máquinas, tomó asiento para observar con mayor comodidad.

– Ah pero qué maravilloso escenario admiran mis ojos, ¡Es fantástico!, ¡Es hermoso!, ¡Es mi gran imperio alzándose en mi honor! Ja, después de tantos años, de tantos fracasos intentando controlar este poder, por fin mis objetivos se ven casi cumplidos. Es increíble lo ciego que fui, cómo no me di cuenta antes que la respuesta al control absoluto de esta energía provenía justo de los habitantes de aquel pequeño pueblo al cual se la arrebaté en primer lugar. – Dijo para luego soltar una gran carcajada. – Todo este tiempo la solución estaba frente a mí… Es una lástima que se esté agotando tan rápido. – Apretando algunos botones hizo aparecer un archivo con información escrita en él.

– Oh pero miren qué tenemos aquí, al parecer no tendré que preocuparme más por eso… – Una imagen se apareció en un parpadeo, mostrando lo que parecía ser la foto de alguien. – Tu querida mía, eres la respuesta a todos mis problemas… – Y la risa maléfica del doctor se articuló una vez más por todo el área, resonando por todas partes, helando la sangre de centenares de civiles atrapados y esclavizados en los calabozos del gran imperio de Eggman.

– No te escondas de mí, Amy Rose. –

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **(Siempre quise hacer eso)**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	6. Capítulo 6: La misión (1ra Parte)

**Hey, como han estado, si lo se, a pasado tiempo, pero déjeme decirles que estos últimos meses han sido muy difíciles para mi, no quiero entrar en detalles pero gracias por aquellas personas que me siguen apoyando a pesar de todo, sin más les dejo con la historia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: La misión (1ra parte)**

Una vez que el sol se dejó ver temprano en la mañana, los preparativos para el combate estaban a punto de completarse, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Sonic diera la orden de dar marcha con el plan de infiltración.

Los pelotones fueron divididos en varias secciones, los que iban con Knuckles se dirigirían por la parte trasera de Central City, su misión consistía en acceder a la ciudad sin ser vistos, por lo que el grupo transitaría por uno de los caminos más desolados y ocultos que se podían encontrar en aquel lugar, lo que no era mucho decir, pues toda la ciudad contaba con cierta vigilancia por más mínima que fuera, era por esto mismo que el equidna disponía de un equipo pequeño. Una vez ahí, su destino sería la central eléctrica, la cual otorgaba electricidad a toda la zona, después procederían a desconectar y neutralizar todo rastro de seguridad y con ello, a lo que representaba la mayor amenaza en esos momentos, los robots.

Mientras tanto, Blaze y Silver entrarían por los alcantarillados de la zona, siguiendo el mapa que Tails les daría, su destino serían los calabozos, situados en el gran edificio principal de la ciudad, ahora llamado Eggmantow, su objetivo sería liberar a los ciudadanos atrapados.

Tails estaría en comunicación con los demás en todo momento, atento a sus ubicaciones, y asegurándose de que todo estuviera funcionando como debería.

Ya completamente a oscuras y sin ninguna vigilancia, Sonic y su grupo entrarían directamente por la compuerta principal, llegarían al laboratorio para destruirlo y acabar con el imperio del Doctor Eggman de una vez por todas…

Ese era el plan que Tails había diseñado después de tanto tiempo.

Sin Embargo…

—Sonic entiende ¡Tienes que seguir el plan! Debes esperar a que la energía del edificio se apague por completo. — Un Tails suplicante y lleno de pánico seguía a Sonic hacia uno de los túneles de escape del campamento, temiendo por lo que pudiera hacer su amigo, siendo conocedor de la actitud tan impulsiva del joven erizo.

—Tonterías, entre más rápido me infiltre ahí más rápido acabaré con ese cara huevo. — Sonic recogía sus cosas, aunque no pensaba que fueran tan necesarias, llegaría a Eggmantow en un santiamén si quisiera, pero por desgracia debía esperar a sus compañeros.

—Querrás decir acabaremos ¿Verdad?— Un equina molesto apareció detrás de él, su grupo se preparaba para la primera parte de la misión.

—Como sea, yo seré el que le dará el golpe final. — Su palma y su puño chocaron entre si para demostrar sus intenciones.

—No te confíes demasiado, Eggman de seguro espera que lo ataquemos, no tenemos que bajar la guardia. —Tails por más que confiara en las habilidades de sus amigos, temía por su seguridad, todos sus planes anteriores habían fallado rotundamente, afortunadamente nadie había sufrido heridas tan graves, pero no podía asegurar que siempre contaran con la misma suerte.

—Tails tiene razón, no sabemos si la primera parte del plan funcionará. — Rouge tomó posición junto a Knuckles.

—Espera, espera, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?— El equidna la miró con recelo, no muy contento por lo que ya intuía con su presencia.

— ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías?— Sonrió con burla, era tan fácil alterar a su rojo amigo. — Yo iré contigo, para que no causes problemas cariño. —

—No necesito una niñera, puedo hacer esto perfectamente. —

— Ja, seguramente sin mi acabarías arruinando el plan. — La murciélago empujaba con su dedo índice el pecho del equidna, mostrando una sonrisa burlesca y algo coqueta a su compañero.

— ¡¿Quieres pelea mujer?!— Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Rouge voló lejos de su alcance, una ligera risa se escapó de sus labios mientras veía desde lo alto la cara enfadada de Knuckles.

— ¡Oye tu! —

— Knuckles, te guste o no, necesitamos que Rouge te apoye desde los cielos, sus habilidades de sigilo son importantes para la misión. — Tails más que nada quería que la chica murciélago mantuviera a raya a su amigo, para que las cosas no se salieran de control, pero no se lo iba a decir en la cara…

El Equidna resignado, sólo se limitó a gruñir y mirar con enojo a Rouge.

Pasos apresurados de reclutas resonaban por las entradas de la cueva, todos parecían estar listos para la misión, Tails con su comunicador tomaba nota del número de integrantes que habría en cada pelotón, sólo hacia falta la presencia de Blaze y Silver.

La gata mostró su presencia después de que todos los reclutas se reunieran, detrás de ella iba un Silver algo intranquilo, caminaba con la mente ausente, como si algo le inquietara.

— Me alegra verlos a los dos, tomen, este es el mapa de las alcantarillas subterráneas de la ciudad. Si llega a ocurrir algo, comuníquense conmigo por medio de estos dispositivos. — Y tal como era de esperase del inteligente Zorro, mostró en sus manos lo que parecían ser pequeños audífonos que se adherían fácilmente a las orejas.

— Wow Tails, es grandioso. — Blaze tomo el artefacto y se lo colocó en la oreja izquierda. — Son muy prácticos.

Mientras tanto, Silver seguía pensativo, esto no pasó desapercibido por los demás, pues no había prestado atención a las indicaciones de Tails, aunque no fue sino Sonic, el que se lo hizo ver.

— Silver ¿Sucede algo malo?— El erizo blanco sólo atinó a sobresaltarse y ponerse nervioso, percatándose de su falta de atención.

— Oh, lo siento, es solo que…— Dudó en continuar, no era el momento para preguntarse por eso, pero su preocupación lo estaba matando por dentro. — ¿Has sabido algo de Amy?...—

Nadie vio venir esa pregunta, el ambiente se puso raro de repente, Blaze se mostró algo intranquila, pero no era por la mirada ahora ensombrecida de Sonic, sino porque ella también estaba preocupada, había pasado por alto ir a visitar a Amy en la mañana. Knuckles y Rouge parecían confundidos, en cambio Tails sólo podía mirar a Sonic.

—…No desde el ataque, cuando llegó herida. — dijo el erizo. Tails no estaba seguro del porqué de la actitud de su amigo, pero era consciente de la forma en que éste apretaba sus puños y su mandíbula se tensaba, nadie parecía darse cuenta, pero notaba su mirada ida, como tratando de rememorar algo que era desconocido para el zorro.

— ¿Quieres decir…que no haz ido a verla? — Parecía incrédulo, pues no tenía sentido, el sabía de la cercanía que tenían Sonic y Amy, eran amigos ¿Verdad?— Pero…ella debe estarlo pasando mal, la herida en su brazo…— Sonic por una fracción de segundo dejó ver una expresión de preocupación, pero la cambió rápidamente a otra desinteresada.

—Wowowowow, un minuto, ¿De qué están hablando?— El equidna se acercó a Silver. — ¿Amy está lastimada?— Silver asintió lentamente.

— Pasó hace sólo dos días, probablemente está estable ahora, pero necesita descansar. — Exclamó Blaze.

— ¡¿Y por que nadie se molesta en decirme nada de lo que ocurre?!— El equidna parecía ofendido por no tener tal información.

Sonic estaba de espaldas a sus compañeros, giró su cabeza hacia Silver al sentir la mirada de recelo que éste le mandaba.

— Si nadie ha ido a verla, entonces yo quiero hacerlo, es una buena amiga nuestra, no quiero ni pensar como se a de sentir porque ninguno de nosotros la ha visitado en todo este tiempo. — Silver parecía indignado, molesto con sus compañeros, Amy era una persona tan amable con todos, y ¿así se lo agradecían?

Cada uno de los presentes sintió culpa, Silver tenía razón.

— No es momento para eso, derrotar a Eggman es más importante que todo lo demás. — Exclamó con seriedad el erizo azul.

— ¡¿Más importante que un amigo?!— Silver reclamó con enojo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Apretaba los puños dispuesto a golpear el rostro de Sonic.

Sonic no dijo nada, si no cuidaba sus palabras estaba seguro que Silver no lo soportaría más y haría algo al respecto. Por suerte Blaze llegó a interferir.

—Silver tranquilo. — Colocó su mano en el hombro de su compañero, tratando de calmarlo. — Por triste que suene, Sonic tiene algo de razón. —

—Pero Blaze…— El erizo blanco iba a replicar pero Sonic lo interrumpió.

—Nada es más importante que un amigo, pero debes entender, Amy terminó así por culpa de un robot, sí está así es por culpa de Eggman, entre más rápido lo derrotemos será mejor para todos… nadie más será lastimado otra vez por manos de ese cara huevo. —

El entorno se tornó tenso, Silver no parecía ceder a las órdenes de Sonic, su mente le decía que estaban cometiendo un terrible error, sentía que estaba traicionando su amistad con Amy. Por otro lado el erizo azul era un enigma, mostrar sus sentimientos no era lo suyo… por lo menos no para este Sonic.

No fue sino Blaze la que rompió el silencio.

— Silver, entiendo lo que sientes, pero no podemos retrasar más este plan. — El toque de su amiga pareció calmar y reconfortar al erizo plateado, sin embargo conservó su semblante enfadado. — Si todo va bien, cuando regresemos iremos a visitar a Amy en la enfermería. —

—…Bien. — respondió Silver a secas.

— Yo también iré. — Knuckles sonrió. — No me gusta dejar a un amigo así. —

— Hasta que te escucho decir algo coherente. — La murciélago se rió levemente, sólo para recibir de respuesta un gruñido por parte del equidna.

Silver mostró una actitud más tranquila, sonrió a sus compañeros en agradecimiento, miró a Sonic con molestia, pero aceptó continuar con la misión.

— De acuerdo, si no hay más que decir, es hora de empezar. — Sonic fue el primero en dirigirse a la salida. — Esta vez tenemos que ganar, derrotar a Eggman es la prioridad más grande… sin importar lo que pase. — Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, sin embargo Tails lo escuchó claramente.

— ¡En marcha! — Y todos los pelotones lo siguieron con furia. No había marcha atrás, era el momento de reclamar y liberar a las víctimas de Eggman, recuperar su mundo… su hogar.

Minutos después…

Amy corría por los corredores del lugar, los pelotones se habían marchado ya hace tiempo, si no se apresuraba no los alcanzaría. Subió los niveles, hasta poder divisar el cuartel general.

¿Qué diría cuando llegara allá?

 _"Hey, cuanto tiempo"_

 _"¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?"_

 _"Sé que lo eché todo a perder aquella vez pero…"_

Se dió una bofetada mentalmente.

—Amy, no digas tonterías… sólo diles que quieres ayudar y es todo. — La eriza aun cuando ya había tomado una decisión se sentía muy nerviosa, no dejaba de pensar en lo que dirían sus compañeros cuando la vieran, ¿Se alegrarían o la dejarían de lado? no los culparía, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, quizá esta vez podría hacer alguna diferencia.

Cuando por fin llegó al cuartel, se quedó unos segundos en la puerta de entrada, su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi podía escucharlo en sus oídos. Sus pies la invitaban a darse vuelta pero no permitió que la influenciaran, su terquedad era más fuerte.

Tomó un respiro profundo, en cuanto dejara escapar el aire de sus pulmones entraría a esa sala y les daría cara a sus amigos.

Lo dejó ir…

Poco a poco.

Y entró.

La habitación estaba llena de gente atendiendo computadoras, el ambiente tan frío ponía de los nervios a la eriza, lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, era algo importante sin duda.

Su presencia pasó de largo para todos, Amy buscó con la mirada a alguien familiar, Tails era la mejor opción, siempre al pendiente de la tecnología del lugar.

La sala era grande, alrededor de veinte computadoras estaban listas para ser usadas, los reclutas miraban las pantallas como bichos embelesados, muy inmersos en su trabajo. En el centro del lugar se encontraban unas escaleras, llevaban a un piso superior con una gran pantalla, en ella se veía la ciudad de Central City, varios puntos iluminados titilaban en las afueras y se acercaban poco a poco.

Amy parecía confundida, ¿Se habrían ido ya? Su mirada se entristeció, dejó salir un suspiro de derrota, había creído que llegaría a tiempo. Ahora se sentía frustrada… pero, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también un poco aliviada. Enfrentarse a sus amigos era lo de menos, pero a Sonic…

— ¿Amy?— una voz la hizo sobresaltarse de repente, se dio vuelta para ver a su amigo Tails sorprendido, sus ojos sin creer lo que veían.

—Hey… cuanto tiempo Tails. — La eriza camino con cautela hacia el zorrito, mostró una sonrisa un poco dudosa, no estaba segura de ser bienvenida.

— Me dijeron que estabas en la enfermería… ¿Cómo está tu… brazo?— Tails parecía confundido, miraba su brazo en busca de una herida o vendaje que la cubriera, pero estaba en perfecto estado.

Amy entendió su confusión, quería explicarse, pero ni ella misma sabía de su recuperación tan anormalmente rápida…

— Temo que ni yo estoy segura de lo qué pasó. — Su mano tocaba con delicadeza la herida que ya no estaba, no creía que fuera necesario preocuparse de "éste algo" que la ayudaba a sanar rápidamente. — Cream dice que no es normal haber sanado en una noche, pero, no me preocupa demasiado. —

— ¡En una noche! Amy, esto es más que anormal— Teils estaba incrédulo, esto seguro era lo más extraño que había visto en mucho tiempo, si sus informes eran correctos, Amy debía de estar en cama descansando y su herida no debería estar ni cerca de verse desente.

— Eso mismo dijo Cream…— Dejó escapar una risa pequeña, le parecía curioso que eso fuera tan irreal para sus amigos, después de vivir todas sus aventuras, para Amy nada era tan extraño. — Mira, ya estoy bien, lo importante ahora es la misión…puedo ayudar, dime qué debo hacer. —

Tails estaba sorprendido, la mirada de Amy era decidida, lista para lo que sea.

— Los demás ya se han ido y ya está todo planeado… — El zorrito lo pensó.

— Lo que sea está bien para mí, mientras pueda apoyar en algo. —

— Tal vez… ¿Quieres ayudarme con los radio-transmisores?— Tails parecía contento, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

— ¿Radio-transmisores?—

—Si, es un invento nuevo que hice— Tails le mostró los artefactos, Amy se vió maravillada, pero no sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba. — Póntelo. —

— Y ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?— La eriza tomó el pequeño audífono en sus manos para luego colocarlo en su oreja derecha.

— Pronto lo sabrás, ven, acompáñame. — Tails la guió hacia la gran computadora, presionó algunos botones para mostrar algunas imágenes en movimiento. — Cada uno de estos videos muestran lo que están viendo Sonic y los demás— presionó un botón y de repente una luz roja se iluminó en el monitor indicando que algo estaba activado. — Aquí, saluda a los chicos.

Amy trago en seco, no sabía qué decir, estaba resignada a no tener que hablar con sus amigos y ahora le estaban pidiendo que fuera ella la encargada de pasar información.

Trató de calmar sus alteradas emociones, y pronunció unas simples palabras.

—…Hola, aquí Amy. —

…

…

 _"¡Amy!"_

Era la voz de Silver sin duda.

 _"¿Amy?"_

Blaze también.

 _"Rosita, Que sorpresa"_

 _"¿No se supone que estabas en la enfermería?"_

Rouge y Knuckles.

…

 _"Amy…"_

Esa última voz… de repente sintió como todo se removía en su estómago… un sinfín de sensaciones ahogaron a la eriza, por un instante, se sintió desvanecerse, como si sólo ella y esa voz estuvieran presentes en aquella sala.

Respiró profundo, y dejó salir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Hey…

* * *

 _ **Continuara ...**_

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Ténganme** **paciencia porfi. (-w-)**


End file.
